


For Science - A One Shot Collection

by ElmiDol



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Gender Neutral Reader in 9, Mostly pure filth, One-Shot Collection, Request fics, Some Threesomes, Warnings At beginning of each chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-02 17:46:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 35,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11514336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElmiDol/pseuds/ElmiDol
Summary: Star Wars One-Shot Collection; Multiple Pairings; Summaries are given on each story.





	1. But a Number [Kylo/Reader]

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: Every year it was the same…
> 
> (Kylo Ren/Reader Fic)
> 
> Rating: Everyone
> 
> Warnings: None

But a Number

It was the same every year. You would awaken with such a mixture of feelings. Scowling yet at the same time feeling giddy. Your mood would improve as you brushed your teeth, showered, and readied yourself for the day. On the occasions where you had work, you were able to throw yourself into the busyness of your schedule. Otherwise you generally had plans. At some point, without fail, _he_ would stroll up to you.

The man, his face hidden behind that mask, would stare at you. Standing there quietly until you were fidgeting. More often than not he would walk away; leaving you with your heart racing and the knowledge that he would return.

This year, you snapped at him the first time he approached you: “Will you not?”

“Look how old you’ve become.”

You could hardly believe you were dating this asshole.


	2. Wayward Wife [Hux/Reader]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: While you adored your husband, sometimes you just needed rest…
> 
> Pairing: Hux/Reader
> 
> Rating: Adult/NSFW
> 
> Requested Fic Written for AshleyWinchester’s Birthday
> 
> Warnings: Sex; teasing; fluff

Wayward Wife

There were times it baffled you, how composed General Hux could be throughout the entire workday. It was namely in his speeches that hints of the underlying passion he held at bay were glimpsed. Your co-workers commented on how orderly he was, how pristine. Yet, when they were punished, how merciless he could be. They never outright complained in your presence; you were, after all, _Mrs._ Armitage Hux. You were the only individual who, ultimately, bore witness to the full extent of the redhead’s passion—unrelenting as it was. Intoxicating, exhausting, all-consuming passion; several steps beyond simple lovemaking. And, like the man’s speeches, always ending on such a climactic note.

The difference between his speeches and lovemaking, however, lay in that his rehearsals of the former were a private affair that you only sometimes glimpsed. When it came to that latter, you were the sole audience of a repetition of performances—and he never could seem to get enough.

Your incorrigible husband would always urge you with sweet, dirty whispers and a plethora of kisses down your spine when you would dare tell him that you were not in the mood. He knew just where to touch you, how to manipulate your body so that, to get any sleep, you needed him inside of you. And so, at long last, you had devised a plan to secure a place in which you could get some much needed rest. Temporarily running away from the First Order was a chore in and of itself, one that caused you to cringe. You were loyal to the cause, and though you had less duties since your marriage, you felt as though you were betraying the very foundation of your beliefs by not doing anything to further that cause.

That morning you had stolen away on a small transport shuttle. Those aboard had believed you to be there under official capacity, being that they did not dare question the general’s wife. You, naturally, had done nothing to correct this misconception. The planet on which you had landed was not overly crowded, though it did have a higher traffic rate than others. Thus you were able to easily slip in the crowd and lose the others so that you could find a place in which to rest.

You paid, in case, for the room. It would not due to put the credits onto anything linked to the First Order; your husband would discover you in an instant that way. The place was rather quaint in that it possessed a refresher, small refrigerator and microwave for leftovers, a holoplayer, and a bed. Full-sized, you noted, having expected a twin. You entered the refresher, did your business, and then ignored everything else in favor of climbing onto that bed. Kicking off your boots and socks, you proceeded to strip down to your undershirt and panties then slipped underneath the covers.

A vacation away from your husband should have come sooner, your mind supplied as it flirted with sleep.

You stirred at the sound of something clinking against glass. A light slosh. Perhaps liquid and ice in a cup, you noted. Then blinked open your eyes and sat up, reaching for the gun that would be under your pillow—you had not put it there. Your hand grazed over only a cool sheet as you beheld a silhouette, which sat across from you in the room’s chair. The arm of that shadowed individual shifted, and the clinking repeated itself. Indeed, brandy on the rocks. Your husband’s drink, which had your heart racing faster than if this had been a stranger.

“How must you view me, to find it necessary to runaway,” he drawled.

“I…” You swallowed thickly. It was not as though he had ever outright mistreated you; he never struck you for violence’s sake, though on occasion he did use corporal punishment as form of foreplay—never enough to hurt you. “I was simply tired.”

“Mm, I see. And the bed we share is inadequate.” You lowered your gaze to the bed, staring at the pattern of the blanket. You could hear him moving, the man standing up from the chair and setting down his glass upon the countertop that was home to the microwave. “You abused your position as my wife to board that ship.” There was an edge to his voice, one that spoke of anger as well as disappointment. You offered up no response, well aware that it would be foolish to attempt to do so. “Do you know the proper punishment for such an offense?”

Your mind drifted to a picture of an airlock, though you knew this was not the appropriate answer. At least, not for a first offense. Your panicked brain, ultimately, failed to offer the proper response; and so you slowly shook your head.

“You will be pleased to know, my dear, wayward wife, that once more your position will be abused—in that you _won’t_ be forced to endure this punishment you cannot recall.” As he spoke each word, he took a slow step in your direction. One leg crossing in front of the other, his foot hovering for half a moment before finding the ground once more. Each step taken in this manner, so as to exaggerating and prolong the task of walking to you. The suspense caused your heart to stutter then once more race in your chest.

Arriving at the edge of the bed, General Hux cocked his head to the side and stared down at you from an angle. “Is my wife scared of me?” he asked with a purr. There was a hint of playfulness.

You running had posed a challenge for him, a chase—for him, it was a game. As much a part of foreplay as spanking you could be. “Don’t you _ever_ tire?” you asked breathlessly, almost whining.

“Never of you.” It was sweet, and he spoke it with such conviction that a part of you hated yourself, knowing as you did that you were going to give into him. This honeymoon phase would end, you told yourself.

“You don’t exactly sleep in our bed—you hardly sleep at all,” you said for want of anything to do as the man before you, your husband, unclasped his belt and slid the leather out of the loops of his pants. “It’s hypocritical…for you to be so upset that I’m not there.”

“I am not upset at all, _officer_ ,” he growled playfully. It made your cunt clench, made you grow wet as you watched him doubling over the belt. He reached forward, caressing the side of your face with the leather, ghosting it along your flesh, up and down. With his other hand, he ripped the sheets off of you. His eyes roamed lecherously along the bare flesh of your legs, your thighs. You felt your toes curling already. “How severe your punishment is will depend on how you act, my dear wife.”

“Y…yes… General,” you said, and you shifted so that you were on your knees.

General Hux traced down the length of your neck onto your shoulder, and down your back until he was binding your wrists together. He gripped your shoulder then, and forced you up onto your feet, turning you and bending you over. Your chest hit the mattress first. Your ass was in the air, and General Hux stroked your rear. His thumb trailed down the edge of your panties, hooking instead so that the leather of his glove met your cheek. Your lips parted at that. This. This was exactly why you had fled, albeit only temporarily—he knew what to do to you, how to turn you into a hot mess.

The man pressed his hip into you on the other side, his erection straining against his pants and pushing against your thigh. His hands rose then, his digits at last slipping into your panties so that he was able to draw them over the globe of your ass. Once past, he released his meager grip and let them pool down to your feet.

“It took some work to find you,” he said plainly, cupping your ass in one hand, pinching your right cheek so hard that you squeaked. It would bruise, you knew as he repeated the action. This time he tugged while your flesh was in his grasp. Your hips bucked up further off the bed—and it was then that, with quick movement, he released his hold in favor of reeling back his hand and spanking you hard. Your hips lurched forward, along with the rest of your body. You moaned, your arousal flaring.

So in control, you thought; he knew the exact angle to prevent too much pain. It was a pleasurable mix Your fingers curled then uncurled. “F-forgiveness, sir?” A grunt on his part. General Hux shifted his stance and lowered himself so that he was sitting on the very edge of the bed. His hands maneuvered you over, placing you sideways on his lap so that your legs were dangling in the air. He pet at your hand for a moment with one hand, the other lifting up your shirt. His lips quirked upwards when he found that you had previously removed your bra. Your husband leaned down, taking one of your nipples into his mouth. He moaned, his tongue prodding at the nub.

You shuddered as that wet organ gathered saliva onto your areola. General Hux opened his mouth all the more, taking in more of your breast. His hand moved away from your hair, his arm curling around your waist and tugging you ever closer to him. You clenched and unclenched your hands, wishing you could hold the back of his head and run your fingers through his hair. Instead, given that you could not undo his belt from your wrists, you simply tilted back your head and began to rub your thighs together.

“But you don’t want this,” he teased, chuckling at your expense and pulling his mouth away from you. He sat up straight, his head tilted enough so that he could peer at your face when you bowed your head. You chewed on your bottom lip, fluttering your eyelashes and fighting off the urge to cry. “You ran away from this.”

“Pl-please,” you whispered, swallowing hard again.

“Hmm?”

“I… I know my place,” you said, rocking back and forth on his clothed leg, feeling your swelling cunt dragging along the material of his pants. Your juices were no doubt soaking through them. You knew he could _feel_ how wet you were, the way you were drenching his lap. “Please.”

“Where it your place?” he questioned, a lazy smirk finding its way to his face. Your lips parted and you stared at your husband’s face. ‘Wherever you order me’ would have been your call had you not been in a relationship with him. ‘Beneath you’ when the two of you had been casually fucking. ‘At your side’ would have been your declaration had you only been his fiancé. And now? You blinked, your eyelashes fluttering.

“Right here with you is fine, sir,” you said at last. This earned you a brief kiss, his mouth sealing over yours before he drew away. It was tender in a way, loving. Your mind did not remain on the kiss for very long, however, as your husband began to bounce his foot, his leg moving up and down, jostling you. Each time his foot dropped flat, your cunt landed on his thigh, sudden pressure that had you panting. General Hux leaned forward once more as well, claiming your breast with both tongue and teeth. “Nnn…fu…fuck.”

Each breath you took was with a stuttering exhale as you were made to ride his leg. You strained against your restraints, feeling the flesh of your wrists beginning to chafe. General Hux reached behind you, loosening his belt to make the experience more comfortable for you without releasing you entirely. You shimmied closer to him, feeling his cock pressing into your ass cheek as the movement of his leg continued to stimulate you.

“What to do with you,” he drawled out, slipping out from underneath you and laying you out on the bed. You rocked your legs, bent at the knee, from side to side, keeping your thighs pressed together as sweat began to drip down your neck. “Hmm? What shall I do with you, my little wayward wife?”

You groaned at the term he was using, at the way he was teasing you. Here you had snuck away on that transport shuttle to avoid this and sleep—and you were about to _beg_ for him instead. “Please.” Shamelessly. Spreading open your legs in offering.

General Hux chuckled, grasped your ankles, and dragged you onto the floor. You knelt in front of him, eyeing his front as his hands worked open his pants. He took his erection in one hand, stroking it twice. You opened your mouth, taking him in when he pressed forward. Only the tip entered, and you swirled your tongue along his slit, lathering it with saliva. He pulled back enough for you to trail kisses along his entire length, your tongue dipping out from between your lips numerous times to get him slick.

Knowing what he liked, you moved your lips over your teeth to keep them from catching on his flesh. General Hux set his hands on either side of your head, his fingers winding in your hair, running through a few times before he held onto you. You kept your mouth open for him, his cock entering it. Undulating your tongue, you teased the flesh on the underside of his cock, though you allowed him to do the brunt of the work. He thrust shallowly at first, only the first few inches. And then he was relentless, fucking your mouth in full. You gagged around him initially, and he paused for a beat. Your moan allowed him to know you were ready, and he pressed on, your nose buried in the musk of his pubic hair.

“Kriff,” he growled out, forcing your head to bob up and down as he did not stop thrusting. His hips bucked forward, and you whined. You were turned on, knowing full well what he was going to do to you. Sure enough, he pulled back, a trail of saliva connecting your mouth and his cock. “Stand up.” You obeyed immediately, and, preempting him, turned around so that your back was to him. His hands were tugging off the belt then pushing you onto your hands and knees on the bed. The mattress squeaked when his weight was added to it. His hand descended on your ass, a loud smack echoing through the room. You moaned his name, his first name, and the man behind you grabbed your hips. He tugged you backwards, his hard cock slipping between your ass cheeks. “Are you ready for me, hmm?”

“Yes,” you moaned out, rocking your hips into his. “I’m so ready.”

“And yet you ran away.” You swore aloud at his teasing, his taunting. His hands were skimming along your sides, up, up—and then they were cupping your breasts, squeezing and kneading you. “I’m not entirely convinced.”

“Fuck, don’t do that,” you hissed, looking over your shoulder and glowering at him. He met your half-hearted glare with a confident smirk. “It was just to sleep. You’re such a damn _sex fiend_ , I don’t get any sleep.”

“Ah, my poor wife—exhausted.” He placed a kiss on the middle of your back, causing you to shudder. “Doesn’t enjoy the bed we’re to share.”

“You don’t sleep in it,” you muttered once more in light protest, resting your forehead on your left hand. Your back in an arch, the next kiss was all the more sensational. You sighed heavily, relishing in the feel. “You only nap in corridors.”

“Does that make you feel so neglected? Hmm? Is that it?” He pulled back for but a moment, his hand on his cock, the tip of it pressing against your entrance. Your jaw dropped when he began to push inside. The head of his erection stretched you, his length filling you so completely. “My poor dear,” he cooed. A chuckle then erupted from him as he started to rock into you, small, short thrusts. Your breath was hot against your hand. “Should I coddle my officers?”

“You should your wife every now and again,” you replied without hesitation, earning you another laugh. He pressed his lips against the side of your neck, his hips snapping into yours. You whimpered at the feel of his sac slapping against your clit with his movements. The angle was perfect, as always.

“I did follow you, after all,” General Hux said, slipping two fingers into your mouth. You wondered when he had taken off the glove as you wrapped your tongue around those bare digits. “I pay attention to you.”

His fingers left your mouth with a loud pop, the tips of them finding your clit, which he began to rub. So aroused were you from all the foreplay, you felt your inner walls pulsing as that damn broke. Your vision blurred, and your head felt rather foggy as you spilled onto him. His breathing staggered, however he did not yet spill his load into you. The redhead withdrew himself long enough to turn you onto your back. He wrapped your legs around his waist whilst reentering you. Your eyes were glued to his, and you could see that building passion in his gaze.

“You’re mine,” he purred, and you nodded obediently, arching off the bed so that he could fill you to the brim. “My little wayward wife.” You opened your mouth, ready to protest. “I enjoy it, my dear. If it displeased me that you pose such a challenge, I would not have married you. It’s…refreshing.” With a grunt, he came inside of you. You licked your lips, watching with wide eyes as he continued to fuck you, riding out his orgasm.

“Fuck, you look so undone.” Your words caused _him_ to shudder this time, the man not having expected you to say such a thing. He did indeed have to watch you; the one thing in his life that he could not predict yet wanted to protect. General Hux curled his body around yours, staring at you. You grinned, thinking to yourself that next time, instead of running away, you would simply find a way to lock him out of whatever room you decided to nap in.

_Or maybe just start waking him up from his naps… If he’s exhausted, **I** will be able to get some rest._

Already he was petting your stomach, his hand venturing lower and lower with every stroke.

“You never seem fulfilled, really.”

“I would _live_ inside of you if I could, my dear,” the man said, causing your eyebrows to draw upwards. It was similar to those rare occasions when you heard him rehearse a speech. Spoken with such conviction. As though, maybe, he had repeated these words to himself in the past.

“If only I had your stamina.” You rolled over, moving atop him, lying stretched out and staring down at your husband. “Is that your blaster I feel, general?”

“No, officer; it’s my cock.” You blinked, sighing and shaking your head.


	3. Fragile Clay [Kylo/Reader]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: He began telling you the tale when first the pair of you met. It was only at its completion that at last you understood how intimate it was to him.
> 
> Pairing: Kylo Ren/Reader
> 
> Warnings: Death; mentions of vomiting; sexual situations
> 
> Written in response to a very lovely request.

Fragile Clay

The very first time he spoke to you was on the battlefield. You clutched your blaster near your stomach, your hold on the weapon incorrect, as you hid behind a fallen tree. Kylo Ren paused in his pursuit of the Resistance to survey you. He could not say what, exactly, had stirred an interest within him. Countless many had been in your position before this. Scared, wide-eyed; had never before witnessed a comrade being torn open by blaster fire. The puddle between your legs spoke volumes. In some ways, he could not say he blamed you. The fallen officer to your left was merely a heap of gore; skull exposed where the blast had decimated his face. His entrails leaving his body through another of his wounds. Your trembling hands worked to correct your grip, and yet you could not bring yourself to succeed. Anyone else he would likely have left for dead.

With you, however, Kylo Ren stepped closer. His strides were long, even—confident; that was the first observation you made. You blinked repeatedly up at him, and he tilted his head whilst squatting in front of you. “S-s-sir…sorry…I… I pissed…my…self… Uhm…” You gulped, first swallowing your saliva and then drawing air into your lungs. “Sorry.”

“You wet yourself…when you shot the man who did this.” This—your fallen comrade, his shredded remains. You nodded dumbly, felt your entire body seize up, and forced yourself to breathe through the moment. “The stormtroopers who were with you—they abandoned you?”

“To…to complete…the, uh, mission…sir,” you managed to stutter out.

“You were the one to hold the codes.”

“They, uhm…fuck…they made me give them…the…c-codes, sir.”

“At the expense of your life?”

“I’m willing to—shit, man—uhm… Sir, I’m willing to…die…for the mission’s success.”

“I see.” It was uncharacteristic of him to touch someone, and yet he seized your upper arm and pulled you to your feet. With a single shove, he started you forward, urging you to walk on your own two, shaky feet. You obeyed, stumbling and still holding your weapon incorrectly. For the remainder of the mission, Kylo Ren did not utter a single word to you. He barked out orders to others, and you quietly trailed along behind him. Your pants wet, your mind in a fog.

The second time he spoke to you, it was after you had been returned to safety. He trailed along behind you, that expressionless mask pointed in your direction. You ducked your head, your eyes on your pants and your hands now empty of the blaster that had been turned in. “The shower,” he uttered when you nearly passed by the refresher door. You took a few steps backwards and obeyed. You stripped out of your urine-stained clothing and wrinkled your nose as you did so. The hot spray of water bit at your flesh in a manner that had you taking a step in retreat.

Boot steps on the other side of the curtain allowed you to know that you weren’t alone. “You may…sit if you need to.” You wondered if he was meaning to be comforting due to kindness, or if he was simply guiding you through the motions to prevent a total breakdown. You lowered yourself onto your knees, and it was only then that you noticed your teeth were clattering against one another.

“Sorry, sir,” you muttered, just loud enough so that he would be able to hear you.

“There is no shame in dying for the First Order…and yet your death would have been unnecessary. The Stormtroopers were attempting to take an easy route…meanwhile exposing _you_ to danger…when you still held the codes.”

“Should they have killed me, sir?” you asked, reaching yours hands forward and cupping them together to gather some of the spray. There was a pause, and you wondered if he was considering your words. Perhaps weighing the odds. “I would have understood it…if they had…”

“You should not have been left there. You are in a position above them…and yet you allowed weakness to interfere.” You flinched at his matter-of-fact tone. Dropping your hands so that the water splashed down to the ground with all the other hot liquid of its kind, you squeezed your eyes closed. “You value yourself so little…”

This coming from someone so powerful. Of _course_ you felt like an insect in comparison to him. So small. And yet to those ‘troopers? You had been so shocked by the death of your fellow officer that you had allowed them to leave you for dead. As though your life held no value at all. You set the heel of your hand against your forehead, threading your fingers through your hair. Your other arm was wrapped around your legs, which you had drawn up to your chest after adjusting your position to prevent your limbs from falling asleep.

“I’m sorry, sir.” You thought back to your parents, the way your father had always seemed as though he would have preferred a son. “A princess…”

“Hmm?”

“N-nothing, si—“

“A princess?” You had believed he had not heard your whisper. Now you found yourself wishing it had stayed in your head completely. “A princess is not meant to be weak. She is strong for her people…fragile for the sake of appearances. To have enemies underestimate her. In reality she would be as quick witted as a smuggler. As formidable as a soldier.”

“A smuggler?” Why your mind had latched onto that, you were uncertain. Kylo Ren released a strange noise through his mask. As though perhaps he wanted to take back his words. “A princess and a smuggler…could you imagine?”

You moved under the water, wetting your hair so that you could properly wash it. Your superior did not respond to your inquiry, and you supposed that it could have been taken as rhetorical. You massaged your scalp, lathering up the shampoo before at last rinsing it off. It was when you reached for the washcloth and started to soap it up that you felt a light breeze of air on your back. A shadow in the shape of Kylo Ren’s form eclipsed you. Your eyes were on the wall in front of you, staring at that darkness.

“You’re fragile…”

His modulator made it impossible to tell if he spoke this with disgust or with a sense of passivity. You pressed the washcloth to your chest and started to scrub yourself. “It’s horrible, isn’t it? People aren’t supposed to be glass… Tiny pieces always chipping off.”

Again there was a blanket of silence that wrapped itself around the pair of you. This was disturbed only by the hissing of air and the spray of the water. A loud thunk of something metal hitting the tile floor had you dipping your chin. You were too nervous to look over your shoulder completely. More-so when you could hear the rustle of clothing. You had never realized how many layers he wore. His robes, his armor. Whatever clothing lay underneath. You washed your body whilst listening to it all.

“Having to glue things back together, but it’s never the same. We should be more fluid-like, able to take on numerous forms.”

You knew the moment his feet were bare by the wet sound they made against the tile. The small splashes as he walked closer to you. His shadow grew smaller on the wall in certain respects, larger in others—more defined.

“Maybe we could even grow in volume if, at some point, a lot of what we are is taken away. I don’t want to be like glass, sir.” His naked chest was against your back, and you felt as though you would shatter instantly.

Kylo Ren set his hands—so large—on your hips before trailing them upwards, cupping your breasts. You released a ragged breath, the washcloth slipping from your hand and falling noisily to the floor. His mouth was on your neck. This man, whose face you still had never seen, touched you so deeply with how he handled you—a man who could kill, yet was suddenly so tame while at the same time allowing passion to overtake him. He spun you around, pinning you against the shower wall and slamming his mouth atop yours. You moaned, his hands on your thighs, winding your legs around him so that his hard cock could press against your cunt.

His body undulated against yours, much like a wave. Your mind was wrapped up in the sensation of the motion, and you did not realize you were whispering out pleas for him to enter you until he obliged. Your eyes shot open, and you were met with a pool of darkness. As your vision came into focus, the brown of his eyes swam into view. Your mouth was hanging open, and you were clutching at him with all of your body.

“This isn’t glass,” he said. The sound of his real voice had you in as much a state of shock as his appearance had left you. “Clay. You’re moldable—your body yielding to mine.” His pupils were dilated so much that you nearly drowned in them. The calm manner in which he was speaking had you nodding your head in agreement; and you believed you would have agreed to _anything_ he said. He lifted a hand, cupping your jaw, his thumb pressing against your cheek before sliding to your bottom lip, pulling it down and revealing your teeth. He thrust in and out of you slowly, his eyes widening and narrowing as he took in your every reaction to his body. You felt yourself slicking around him—stars, how full he made you feel. How complete.

You moved your head the slightest bit, your bottom lip popping wetly back into place over your gums and teeth. “Sir, I…” You gulped, pressed closer to him so that your breasts were firmly against his chest, and dug the tips of your fingers into his shoulder blades. “I’m moldable, but—“

“I’ve seen your file.” He spoke as though it did not matter; such an odd feeling, one that caused your heart to stutter in your chest. Kylo Ren wound his hand into your hair, tugging back on it and further exposing your neck. You felt his teeth, knew he was marking you, and you groaned, bucking up into him and trying to increase the pace at which he was fucking you. “Mortality is everyone’s weakness,” he whispered in your ear as his entire body trembled in orgasm. You clutched at him once more, your bottom lip quivering. “Allowing it to consume you is where foolishness begins.”

He broke away from you, rinsing off and then redressing as you completed your shower. You pressed three fingers to your lips as you thought of how he had handled you. Even on the battlefield he had to have known it—that you were dying. And yet he had not allowed this to dissuade him from leading you out of there alive, from allowing an asset of the First Order to be lost for no reason at all. No reason, that is, other than pure foolishness.

The third time he spoke to you was in medbay. Though there was no cure for your condition, there were medications that helped to manage the symptoms, to prolong your life. Your condition had not been discovered until after you were already an officer, which had led you to believe that you would have been discharged or else rejected had you not yet completed your training. As it was, you were likely to die before any sort of pension could be established.

That morning you had vomited multiple times, and so had an IV affixed to your left arm to help keep you hydrated. You laid on your side, blinking your eyes and trying to figure out whether or not you were hallucinating the crouching figure mere feet away. Kylo Ren tilted his head to the side when you pinched your lips tightly together. “Sir?”

“Such a brave face…telling the nurse that you feel fine enough to work. I can see it though…” He chuckled, your name escaping him. You lowered your eyes to his feet. “Your mind cannot hide the truth from me.”

“Sometimes it’s nice to pretend.” You brushed at a spot at the side of your nose that itched. “I believe that’s one reason children often listen to fairytales…act them out.”

“Mm…” He leaned his head back a fraction of an inch. “One would not believe a smuggler would engage in anything so noble as rescuing a princess.”

“What?” Your face broke out into a smile. “What are you talking about, sir?”

“A smuggler…in it for the money…and yet he falls in love with a princess.”

“A smuggler and a princess…” you repeated. Kylo Ren gave a small nod of his head, which you nearly missed. “And what sort of place would they meet in?”

“Perhaps a trash compactor.” You could not hold back your laughter. Soon you covered your mouth with a hand. “They were nearly crushed to death.” You literally choked then snorted when again you caught your breath. “Always bickering at first… A lowly smuggler with a princess.”

“That’s fantastic.”

“Is it?”

“Yes, sir.” You curled up your right arm under your head, propping yourself up a bit more. “I like it… I like this story, sir.”

It was nearly two months later and perhaps the tenth time you have spoken with him when you were in his bed. Your back to him, a scowl on your face. Kylo Ren was dressed in only his pants, whereas you are naked underneath the sheets. Though it was well past three hours into sleep cycle, you found that your mind was racing too much to allow you to rest. Not even more to tale of the Princess and Smuggler had helped to relax you.

“Is it because I’m dying?” you asked. It was a question that had been circulating in your head for weeks. “It makes it easy, right? You don’t have to be afraid of falling in love with me…because I’ll be dead anyway.”

Kylo Ren twisted his body, shifted closer, and spooned with you. He was ruthless on the battlefield. Passive or else sarcastic in most other cases. Yet with you there was a certain level of tenderness, moreso after sex. “Maybe.” And that was another thing. He was bluntly honest, even when it could be hurtful. Yet you were not hurt by those words; you did not even flinch.

You looked over your shoulder at him. “It makes it easier to love someone…and harder. Knowing I won’t have to deal with the consequences…but also wondering how much they’re going to hurt when I’m gone. I don’t even know if this _is_ love—or anything close to it.”

Your mind wandered to the fairytale he had not yet finished for you. A Smuggler and a Princess, which for some reason almost sounded familiar. You placed the back of your hand to your forehead. Warm. You felt warm. This did not exactly surprise you. The doctor had informed you that you had overexerted yourself on the mission. Sex, perhaps, had not been the wisest of choices you had made; that had not stopped it from being the most enjoyable.

Rolling over so that your back was no longer to him, you dipped your head towards his chest, running your tongue along his nipple. He hissed, his hand going to the back of your neck. You shuddered at the touch. Though this time, due to your wearied state, he had been gentle, you had discovered that Kylo Ren enjoyed a certain amount of roughness in sex. Pinning you down. Leaving light bruises—and yet if ever you gave the slightest hint that you were not enjoying a current action, he switched course. This time you only released a light moan at the sensation of him cupping your neck.

It made you feel _alive_ , how Kylo Ren suddenly rolled you over and pinned your wrists above your head with nothing more than a single hand. It caused adrenaline to rush through you. It never made you feel trapped, being under him. Pinned by him. Held down. Your mind flashed briefly to the fairytale; the smuggler was encased in carbonite. “Does it end badly?” His grip faltered for but a moment, his brow furrowing. “For the princess and the smuggler. Do things end badly?” His eyes darted down your body in a sort of distracted manner.

“The ending doesn’t always matter,” he said at last.

“Well,” you said, tilting your head to the side as best you could in the position he had you, “sex without an orgasm isn’t nearly as pleasant…so it sometimes does.” Kylo Ren crushed his pelvis into yours. You swallowed thickly, biting down on your bottom lip to hold back a swear. “You… I suppose you have never left me disappointed, sir.”

“Sir,” he said with a snort. In bed, you had taken to calling him _Kylo_. Otherwise it was Lord Ren, Commander, or sir. “Could you handle a tragic ending?”

“I suppose that depends upon _your_ definition of tragic. If it’s that they die… You already told me that death is inevitable. I know that.” You closed your eyes as he moved, lining himself up with you and thrusting inside. “Mm.” A soft sigh. More pressure on your wrists from him, another reminder that this was real, that you were not hallucinating as you did in your worst moments. “Tragedy does not always mean a bad ending.”

“It ends whenever _you’re_ ready,” he murmured.

The thirtieth time the two of you spoke, you were hunched over the toilet, his legs on either side of you. Heaving, gagging. His torso aligned with your spine, wrapped around you. His hand holding back your hair. When the pain kicked in, you sometimes cursed him for having saved you that fateful day. Kylo Ren never appeared to take it personally. He often resorted to sarcasm, which ultimately lightened the mood or else left you too exasperated to argue further. It was these sorts of moments, however, with him supporting you, that you found you could not ever truly be angry.

“I feel so fucking fragile right now,” you rasped out, your voice hoarse. Your entire body was aching. You curled your arm along the rim of the toilet seat and rested your forehead there. “I can’t hide it anymore. I’d make a poor princess.”

“A princess knows when her time is done. She prepares for it.” Kylo Ren drew back, no doubt recoiling from the smell of your vomit though he did not retreat from you completely.

“Really? Your princess freed the smuggler. Fought so bravely…”

“You have continued to place yourself on the battlefield knowing the odds.” You knew it was respect that influenced him to say such things. So many stormtroopers and officers alike complained when they were given certain missions. You never did; it was always an honor, to you, to be able to serve the First Order.

“Sometimes I think I’m holding on just to hear the end of the story…because I’ve fallen in love with it. And it almost feels as though it holds this important meaning that I’m just not grasping.”

“Important meaning?”

“For you… Why would _you_ be telling me such things? About love and sentiment… It has to be important to you.”

“Perhaps,” he whispered, his voice nearly drowned out as you lurched forward, choking up bile.

You had lost count, yet in the end it did not matter. The very last time he spoke with you, Kylo Ren had drawn your body up against his. You could hardly keep your eyes open, could barely hold up your head. He kept you cradled with his arms and legs, one of his large hands atop both of yours where they were resting on your belly. You could both hear and feel his heartbeat. His voice was soft, yet ever deep as he spoke. Telling you more of the tale.

He never allowed sentiment to hinder him, and yet there was something of a broken expression on his face. The two of you had perhaps grown so accustomed to one another. Death was no stranger to either of you, simply a fact of life. The sudden separation, on the other hand, was the true nuisance.

“Pregnant?” you asked weakly, your voice cracking.

“Yes,” he said, his thumb twitching and brushing against the back of your hand. “Imagine that. A smuggler and a princess…so different yet similar in certain respects…not even living together in the _normal_ sense. And they are having a child.” Your lips formed a weak smile. “A boy.” You hummed, hardly able to manage even that. Kylo Ren was undoubtedly able to feel you fading, his connection with the Force powerful. “They had a son… The princess and the smuggler had a son…whom they named Ben.” You stared up at him as best you could. The way he knit his brow upon uttering the name. “Ben Solo.”

It clicked then, in your last moments, why the story had seemed so familiar to you. Leia Organa and Han Solo. And their son, Ben. For Kylo Ren to know such details, however…

“B..e..n…”

His lips parted. It was the first time in a while since he had been called that, since he had heard his name uttered from another set of lips. In some way, Kylo Ren found that it was only fitting to have come from you. Appropriate for you to say his birth name on your deathbed. Your final word, the name of the man he had previously been. The name of someone who had also died. Kylo Ren drew his limbs more tightly around your body. Perhaps, he thought, Ben Solo and you could rest in peace together.

Although, he noted, you were not like Ben Solo. He had never viewed you as weak…fragile, in your case, had never been something he equated to weakness… You had not allowed it to hinder you as so many others would have…

He trailed his thumb up and down the length of your hand. He did not know how long it would be before you started to grow cold. Kylo Ren curled ever tighter, like clay molding around you.


	4. Choked [Kylo/Reader]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> summary: You needed the files, and so you accepted the help of the new technician, Matt. You hadn’t expected to be quizzed about Kylo Ren…
> 
> pairing: Slight Kylo/Reader
> 
> rating: Older teen
> 
> Warnings: Choking; slight mentions of sexual situations

Choked

You huffed a sigh before setting yourself once more to the task at hand. Kylo Ren, in a literal fit of rage, had once more destroyed the nearest objects with his lightsaber. Unfortunately for you, that had included a computer that held the files you were to submit to your superior. Fate, it would have it, decided to play you for a fool. You had momentarily left the room without having saved the files on a backup drive as you normally did. Now you were attempting to get the computer to start up long enough to get those files. The screen flickered then went black. A scowl from you.

You _really_ hated Kylo Ren. The one time you had had any personal interaction with the man was when he was force choking you due to you having to be the bearer of bad news. Tears gathered in your eyes as you once more attempted to start up the computer.

Someone shuffled into the room behind you. You wiped at your eyes then chanced a glance over your shoulder. Blonde hair… Glasses. It must be that radar technician people were talking about. What was his name again? As you tried to summon up from your memory that bit of information, the man, not once smiling, stared down at you and said. “I’m Matt…the Radar Technician.”

 _How very robotic,_ you thought in regards to his monotone voice. All the same, you forced a smile and mustered out, “Hi… I’m (y/n)… And right now… I’m busy.” As you spoke the final bit, you turned back to the computer. You huffed out another sigh. Then his profession clicked into place. “Ah! Matt!”

The man, having started to walk to a different part of the room, paused. His eyes narrowed the slightest bit as he looked at you. You could not blame him. Newbies were always picked on, and no doubt the Stormtroopers especially were giving him a hard time. You waved him to closer to you. Matt hesitantly came to your side, however made no move to kneel down to your level. You gestured towards the computer, explaining to him that it was destroyed by Kylo Ren and that you desperately needed a few files from it.

“You wouldn’t happen to know how to get them, would you? I mean, I don’t have a spare computer to put the hard drive in… Well, I don’t even know how to remove the hard drive. But I _really_ need these files. My job literally depends on it.”

As you spoke, you alternately looked from the cracked, blank screen to Matt and back. The blonde peered through his glasses at you. When you had mentioned Kylo’s name, he had once more attained that look of suspicion. You knit your brow for but a moment. Matt looked over his shoulder then back at you.

“Uh… Do you not know how?” you asked, thinking it strange. Wouldn’t it be easy for a technician? What with General Hux’s high standards for hired help, one would believe it so.

“I…know how.” You could have sworn his right eye twitched as he spoke, yet you dismissed this when he at last knelt beside you. You scooted to allow more room for the man as he gingerly reached for the computer. His finger hovered above one of the keys. “What do you think of Kylo Ren?”

“Well… He essentially destroyed my work and he’s force choked me before.” He glanced your way. “That isn’t hint enough?”

“You don’t have a high opinion of him?” There was an edge in his voice that you missed in your currently distracted state.

You rolled your eyes. “Oh, no. I absolutely _love_ being force choked. Turns me on.” He blinked at you and glanced down the length of your body. You coughed into a fist. “I don’t… That doesn’t turn me on. I… Why are you hitting the return button? That isn’t going to do anything. I already tried it.”

He jerked his hand away. Matt’s posture straightened. You could have sworn he looked agitated, yet you decided to dismiss this as well. All part of being new to the job, you told yourself. Poor guy was probably stressed. You shook your head, set a hand near his, and made a shooing motion.

“I appreciate it, Matt. You trying to help. But… I’m sure you have a lot on your plate. Don’t worry about it. I’ll figure it out.” You proceeded to hold down the power button until the screen flickered. With a groan, you watched it die once more. “Damn that sweet-assed shit head,” you hissed through your teeth.

Matt’s attention whipped to you. You met his gaze. It took you half a second to realize what you had said. You quickly put a finger to your lips.

“Don’t tell anyone.”

“Did you just refer to Kylo Ren as ‘shit head’?” His voice was oddly familiar when he used that tone. And why did he seem so irritated? Then the next second he blinked, a look of confusion crossing his features. “Sweet-assed?” A deep blush settled on your cheeks. You swallowed hard at the way Matt was staring at you. As though he was not exactly sure how to react.

You cleared your throat. “Well… You know… When he bends over the computers sometimes you can… His cloak outlines his…” You made a swooping gesture to indicate his ass. “Just… Just shut up, Matt!” Your voice squeaked. Greatly embarrassed, you turned back to the computer screen. Not knowing what else to do, you kept tapping the power button. Then the return key. Matt would not leave no matter how much time had passed.

Several minutes of silence later with Matt the Radar Technician and the man finally spoke again:

“Have you seen Kylo Ren’s lightsaber?”

You blanched, looking at him. “Don’t mock me with your sexual euphemisms, Matt!” A few seconds later, very quietly, “…you were talking about the actual lightsaber, weren’t you?”

“…yes.”

“Yes.”

“What do you think of it?”

 _Holy shit… Matt has a man-crush on Kylo Ren, doesn’t he?_ You looked in his direction to find that the blonde was still staring at you. “Erm… Well… It’s obviously effective.” Here you gestured towards the computer.

Matt’s eyes shifted towards the ruined electronic. “You could ask for an extension.”

“I don’t think… I don’t think any of my superiors would give it to me. It’s common knowledge that one needs to back up their files when Kylo Ren is near.” Again with that eye twitch. You nervously tucked some of your hair behind your ear. “Uh, how are you liking it here, Matt?”

“Work…is…work…” As though he is recalling something he has heard before.

You blinked at him. Then, at last giving up on your attempts to retrieve the lost files, you asked, “What do _you_ think of Kylo Ren.”

Within four seconds were you regretting having asked. Five minutes later, you were wondering how a newbie could know so much about Kylo Ren. Another three minutes, you were not sure whether or not there was an established Kylo Ren fanclub you were oblivious to. Two more minutes and an explanation of how great Kylo Ren’s control over the force was later, you were worried about Matt’s sanity. Another forty-five seconds and then came Matt revealing that his friend had seen Kylo Ren remove his shirt in the shower. As he was stating that his friend said Kylo Ren was shredded, you piped up with:

“Why was you friend in the shower with Kylo Ren? I didn’t think Kylo used the public showers.”

“Well—“

You leaned even closer, your face only inches from his. “Matt… Is… Was your friend…with Kylo Ren… Y’know…like… _that_?”

The moment he raised his hand, you realized why it was his voice was familiar when he took on certain tones. Realized it because simultaneous to that moment, you found you could not breathe. Once more was Kylo Ren force choking you. And then you felt a prodding at your mind. Your face became flushed not just for a lack of oxygen. For the first time Matt… Kylo Ren, you reminded yourself, had a ghost of a smile on his face. You had lied to him before when you had denied your kink. Being force choked by Kylo Ren _did_ turn you on.


	5. Against Regulations [Hux/Reader]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> summary: Your relationship with him wasn’t exactly what one would expect…
> 
> pairing: Hux/Reader
> 
> rating: Slightly Mature
> 
> warnings: none that I can think of (correct me if I’m wrong)

Against Regulations

He was a stickler for them. Rules and regulations were followed obsessively, and this no doubt was one of the reasons he held such a high rank despite being young. You held General Hux in high regard, though you tried not to show this too much. You caught yourself staring at him on more than one occasion when he would enter the room. You would mentally berate yourself for the way he would almost catch you. Or perhaps he did see in his peripheral vision that your eyes would roam across his features. Never smiling. Always so serious. Though Kylo Ren wore a helmet, you figured him to be similar in that respect. It was little wonder the two disagreed on more than one front. They were near to one another in age, and both had gained a generous standing, albeit via different routes.

The darkly clad bane of General Hux’s existence had once more destroyed part of the ship. The General held onto the file that outlined the expenses. You glanced surreptitiously his way. An expression more grim than usual twisted his features. Kylo Ren regarded the man with what seemed to be an air of indifference. Or, no. It was more of a challenge. He wanted to see what General Hux would do in regards to the damage. See him crumble under pressure.

The General merely handed the file to one of your comrades. “See that this is promptly taken care of.”

“Sir.” 

Your eyes darted towards the door along with your comrade, who had taken the file and headed out. You did not realize that you had been neglecting your work for longer than necessary until you heard that masculine voice hiss out your family name. You jumped a bit in your seat, your head whipping in General Hux’s direction. You could feel Kylo Ren observing you as well, and you wished for all the world that you could shrink into nothingness. That piercing gaze from your superior did not relent.

“S-sir?”

“Escort Lord Ren to his temporary living quarters.” You were being punished, you realized, for failing to live up to the General’s high standards. He was already in a mood due to Kylo Ren’s destructive fit, which had indeed ruined a portion of the Knight’s room.

You shakily stood, nodding and saying, “S-Sir.” You held back a wince at the quiver in your voice. Not that anyone could blame you. The General had practically handed over a death sentence, for Pete’s sake!

Despite the fear welling up inside of you, you managed to carry yourself in the appropriate fashion that befit your occupation aboard the Finalizer as you proceeded to do what the General had commanded of you. Kylo Ren’s footfalls were nearly silent. From your peripheral, you could see him executing his normal long strides before he slowed. For your benefit? You could not be sure, and you dared not ask. Though he said nothing to you as you led him to his temporary quarters, you could feel the man observing you.

You paused at the door to Kylo Ren’s temporary quarters. Rather than continue past you as you had expected of the man, the Knight of Ren also stopped. He turned at his torso then shifted his feet as well. You stood stiffly, staring straight ahead at the wall though you could see him in the very corner of your eye. Tall as he was in comparison to you, Kylo Ren bent forward a fraction of an inch and lessened that distance.

“(Y/n).” You clenched your jaw, sweat gathering on your brow as the man spoke your name. The General, you reminded yourself, had uttered only your family name. Which meant this man had invaded your mind to take what he wanted. “You may think of yourself as… _exceptional_ ”—here you winced at his word choice, aware that he _knew_ —“however, I expect better from those aboard this ship.”

Without another word, he entered his temporary quarters. You felt your lips part, a breath of air puffing out. Your chest heaved as you tried to remember how to breathe correctly. It was difficult to gauge what the Knight of Ren would do with the information he had taken from you. You squeezed your eyes closed then forced yourself to make the return to your delegated workspace for the day. General Hux did not spare so much as a glance when you entered. This time, you did not look his way even when he was otherwise distracted.

Your worry did not fade over the course of the day. If anything, it grew and matured within you. So much so that when night came and you heard the knock of the door, you could only cover your mouth with a hand to prevent from crying out. You lowered the limb, forced yourself to straighten your posture, and pulled open the door. Your eyes were on his booted feet. That you could not meet his gaze gave him all the information he needed.

“So, he is aware,” General Hux said as he entered your room. 

“Y-yes, sir.” He paused in the center of your room. Out of habit, he was surveying the area to see if everything met regulations. Your sheets were folded perfectly. Books were in order. There was not much that could displease him. Despite this, it took you the better part of a minute to turn around so that you were no longer back-to-back.

“I expected as much.” You furrowed your brow, a questioning expression appearing on your features. The General shifted on his foot, his eyes sweeping over you. “There have been hints from his end.”

Emotionless. He did not let a single drop of worry trickle into his voice. He moved towards your door, turning the lock. Your breath hitched when you heard that click. So, you thought, General Hux was not going to allow Kylo Ren to alter his plans in the least. You kept your gaze on the ground as his hands seized your hips. He pressed against you, his mouth beside your ear so that you could feel his hot breath. Though you were no stranger to the heat that started to build, you gasped all the same.

It was against regulations to have relations with a superior officer on your part. To allow the General to shove you to your knees as he was? Your heart was racing in your chest. An exception to his normal routine, to the way he stuck to regulations. Exceptional. Kylo Ren’s words filled your mind as General Hux undid the buckle of his belt. You glanced up, searchingly, into his face. Those blue eyes surveyed you for half a beat. Then a hand gently met your cheek. His thumb caressed you, and you lifted your hands to undo the front of his pants.

Kylo Ren could destroy any bit of the Finalizer that he wanted. He wasn’t going to ruin this. Not when General Hux would make such a face as you took his cock into your mouth. The way he would hiss, would allow a level of his sternness to drop. Would appear almost vulnerable, if only for a second. The first time he had given into temptation, he had uttered out a phrase to ‘screw regulations’. He had woven his fingers through your hair much as he was doing right then as he thrust into your mouth, his thickness filling your orifice.

You never complained when he would shove his belt into your mouth. Inside you would bite down so that it stifled your moans and screams of pleasure as the General fucked you. You wrapped your legs around his waist, tugging him closer, deeper into you. When the belt was not enough, you would turn your head into your pillow, or else grab said object and nearly smother yourself as he made you cum. Though no one else on the ship could hear you, General Hux was able to. Perfectly. You could always tell from the smirk on his lips that he heard you screaming his name as he brought you to orgasm.

It was no wonder the Knight of Ren had seemed to irritated, had said such a thing to you. No matter what he did, General Hux would act accordingly. Never lost face.

 _You_ were the only thing he did against regulations.


	6. Biggest Fan [Kylo/Reader]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: NSFW
> 
> Pairing: Kylo/Reader (Matt/Reader)
> 
> Warnings: Crazed-fan behavior; Sex; Slight dubcon/coercion

Biggest Fan

You never would have believed that you could be so lucky. That geeky new guy, Matt, had somehow managed to find Kylo Ren’s lightsaber. You had stared with rapt attention as he had shown it to the stormtrooper, who had stupidly said it looked dangerous and like a child made it. “Well then you don’t have to look at it anymore!” the blonde, enraged, had shouted seconds before throwing the lightsaber across the room. Almost everyone was horrorstruck. You, meanwhile, waited patiently. Then, when no one was paying attention, you snuck over to where the discarded weapon lay… You never would have believed you would be lucky enough to hold something of Kylo Ren’s, much less his lightsaber. Nor that you would be able to sneak it back to your room.

Presently, you sighed as you stood with your hands clasped one in the other. A goofy grin spread across your face as you stared into the depths of your mini closet, inside of which was your shrine. Originally you had applied for the job in order to work under General Hux, whom you admired as a leader. But then you had seen him. Kylo Ren. The man never seemed to enjoy being touched, which caught your interest. Especially considering how often he tended to invade others’ personal space. Those tantrums? While everyone else was scared shitless, you always wished you had a camera with which to record them. The pure strength needed to cause such mayhem…

You once more sighed as you stared at the lightsaber that was placed in front of the picture you had surreptitiously taken of Kylo Ren when the masked man had been distracted by one of his many debates with General Hux. To the right of the lightsaber was the mini Kylo Ren plush that you had made. It was…cute. Any other Kylo Ren would be jealous. Part of you wanted to show Matt, and yet… What if he stole it? The man seemed to be as much of a fan of Kylo Ren as you were.

 _I can’t believe he was stupid enough to throw the lightsaber!_ you screamed in your mind whilst outwardly releasing a squeak of joy. You closed your closet, locked it, and then headed out of your room. No need to be written up for neglecting your duties.

As you headed down the hallway, you caught sight of a rather flustered-looking Matt. You furrowed your brow as you watched the blonde, who seemed to be growing all the more perturbed as time went on. “Whaddup, Matt?” He stiffened at the phrase. The man looked in your direction with a frown. “You… Uh, did you get lost? It’s a pretty big place. I got lost once during my first week.”

“I…” He paused, clenching his jaw. The fingers of his left hand curled as he made a fist. The next second he relaxed those digits. “Have you seen Kylo Ren’s lightsaber?”

 _It’s mine now!_ you crowed in your head. Blinking, you placed a single finger against your bottom lip. “Hmm… Isn’t it usually with him? Did he send you to find it?”

“He… Yes. Yes he did.”

_If I’m the one to return the lightsaber… But Matt would probably still get the credit. Wait, does Kylo Ren even know that Matt found it in the first place?_

Truth be told, even if you would have been the one to receive the credit, it pained you to even think of giving up the lightsaber. You forced yourself to relax your facial features as you blatantly lied about having seen the weapon of your idol. Matt gave a sharp nod then started to walk past you. A few steps later, however, he paused. You grit your teeth, hoping against all hope that he had not seen through your lie. You did what you could to look inconspicuous.

“What is your name?”

“Uhm… (full name).”

“Where were you—“ As he started the question, your mind was screaming. When he finished with the time at which he had thrown the lightsaber, you tried to do all you could to not cringe.

You cleared your throat. “I was… I was…having….lunch….”

“Did you see Kylo Ren’s lightsaber?”

“Kylo Ren didn’t give you the task of finding it did he?”

“What?” Stern, his eyes narrowing the slightest bit behind his glasses.

You narrowed your eyes as well and thrust a finger in his direction. “I _know_ you’re a Kylo Ren fanboy, but guess what? _You_ threw away the lightsaber. Finders keepers, buddy!”

He started to open his mouth then closed it. Began to look angered then appeared thoughtful. Matt observed you for several seconds in silence, during which time you fiddled nervously. You were ready to fight for your right to keep the lightsaber, yet at the same time were not sure how willing Matt was. Physically there was a chance he would gain the upper hand. Matt, however, merely considered you for a little longer before asking:

“So… You are a fan of Kylo Ren?”

“Of course,” you said with a scoff, as though deeply insulted that there existed an implication you were anything else. “He isn’t that much older than me, and look at how powerful he is. Such authority. I admired General Hux for so long, and yet when I started working here and saw Kylo Ren… I couldn’t stop staring. I’m sure you know. When did you first become a Kylo Ren fan?”

“…since forever.”

You narrowed your eyes in deep suspicion. “Well then, if you’re such a huge fan… _Why_ would you throw away his _lightsaber_?”

“…” Once more did he open his mouth to respond, however the man appeared to be at a loss for words. Matt took a step closer to you in a single stride that reminded you of your idol.

You seized your bottom lip between your teeth, looking the man up and down. He must have noticed your response, for he paused and with his lips slightly parted. You slipped your arms behind your back, holding onto your right with your left hand. You pressed your legs tightly together. “You, uh… You know how to walk just like him, you know.”

“I… Yes.” Being so involved in your obsession with Kylo Ren, it had been quite some time since you had flirted. You were not sure what to do. And you also worried that Matt would steal back the lightsaber should you invite him back to your room.

“Wow.”

“You’re impressed by the way he walks?”

“It’s very masculine.”

“Yes. Exactly.” Very proud. And you could not blame him for being so proud, given that he was able to accomplish such a feat as well.

“Hey… Matt… Do you… Do you roleplay?” He shot you a questioning look, which prompted you to elaborate. “Could you… Uhm… If I give you back the lightsaber… Will you pretend to be Kylo Ren first? In bed…with me…” He gave you a once over, which caused a blush to rise in your face. “Unless you don’t want the lightsaber.”

“Show me where it is.”

Hoping that the sight of the lightsaber would prompt him to agree, you headed back down the hallway towards your bedroom. You were more than willing to risk being written up in exchange for sex with this man who could mimic Kylo Ren’s walk to a T. And, you reasoned, if Matt attempted to steal the weapon without first having sex with you, you had home field advantage. You knew where the baseball bat was and could easily knock him out. You glanced over your shoulder to make sure Matt was following. Sure enough, he was. And walking just like Kylo Ren too, as though such a stride was natural.

You had to resist the urge to moan right then and there, picturing what you were going to do with Matt. It had been a _long_ time since you had had sex. Men had flirted with you plenty, however none had managed to intrigue you. Not since Kylo Ren.

You opened the door to your room, entered, and waited for Matt to come in as well. You then shut the door. Matt looked around the room, no doubt searching for the lightsaber. His gaze stopped on the mini closet. Just as he headed towards the closet, you piped up that it was locked. Matt’s jaw tightened. You retrieved the key and tossed it to him. The man thought nothing of this, and you were pleased. You had backed towards where you able to grab hold of the bat should you need to knock him out.

Matt inserted the key into the keyhole, twisted it, and unlocked the closet. He pulled open the doors and froze. No doubt he was drinking in the sight of your Kylo Ren shrine. Your cheeks heated up a little. You had never before shown anyone your collection.

“You have… Where did you get Kylo Ren’s robes?”

Momentarily forgetting the bat in a sudden burst of glee over being able to share such details, you launched yourself towards Matt. He tensed when you set a hand against his arm, however you hardly paid this fact any heed. His gaze was on you as you continued to hold him. You reached into the closet and retrieved the aforementioned item. It was what you slept in. Nothing else. No bra. No underwear.

“General Hux wanted me to destroy this, but I couldn’t. It’s an old one, but… Do… Do you want to try wearing it? And then walk around like him with the lightsaber.”

He wasn’t listening to you, however. Matt was engrossed by the sight of the Kylo Ren plush you had made. His gaze was trained on the little doll. You watched him, growing more and more full of suspicions that he wanted to steal it for his own collection. Matt, however, was soon distracted by the smaller doll to the right of the Kylo Ren doll. A mini Darth Vader. Knowing that your idol loved Darth Vader, your collection had been incomplete without it.

“Where did you—“

“I made them!” you proudly announced. Matt stared at you in mild astonishment.

“You?”

You frowned, a little of your enthusiasm fading. “ _Yes_ , Matt. Me. I made them.”

“You missed—“

“I know! The Vader doll…” you interrupted with a sad groan. “The picture I had as a reference was blurred. I’ve been meaning to fix it for accuracy’s sake.” You waved a hand in the air in a dismissive gesture. “Anyway. Role playing. You in?” You quickly reached into your closet and withdrew the lightsaber. You held onto it tightly as Matt’s gaze followed your every move.

“You presume that I will engage in intercourse with you for the return of Kylo Ren’s lightsaber?”

“The _only_ reason I’m willing to, Matt, is because you’ll probably throw it again… And I’ll grab it once more for my collection.” His eyes flickered towards your closet. “Wait… Did you imply that having sex with me is a bad thing?”

Without waiting for a response, you snatched up the cloak from the closet and thrust it into Matt’s arms. He looked down at the robes with that ever-present neutral expression. You gestured to him with the lightsaber, asking him if he was willing or not. Matt watched the way you handled the weapon. He looked towards the Vader plush then back at you. You placed a hand on your hip and narrowed your eyes. If he wasn’t so good at walking like Kylo Ren, you told yourself, you would not be doing this.

Matt moved to the bathroom that was attached to your bedroom. You resisted the urge to squeak in delight when he closed the door. Rustling of clothing. You silently cheered and did a small victory dance. Then, hurriedly, you rushed to your bed. You fumbled underneath, reaching further and further until at last you were able to grab hold of the helmet. You withdrew it and moved towards the bathroom. You knocked on the door. Matt grunted in response.

“Uhm… It’s… It’s not a very good copy, but… Could you… While we… Y’know… Could you wear this mask?”

Matt whipped open the door. You nearly gawked. He looked good in those robes. In fact, you could have sworn he had a very similar build to Kylo Ren. His eyes darted to the helmet in your hands. He seized the object and placed it on his head then started to walk back into your room. You held back a moan of pleasure and anticipation. If you had not known any better, if you had not seen Matt put on the helmet, you would have sworn it was really was Kylo Ren underneath that robe.

You excitedly shimmied out of your pants. Your bottom half covered only by your panties, you were not the least bit surprised when Matt paused upon turning around. He strode across the room once more. Your toes curled as he seized the lightsaber and pulled it from your grasp.

 _If this was really Kylo Ren, I’d probably be dead about now,_ you told yourself. A gloved hand hovered in front of your face. Your chest rose and fell heavily. When he took a step closer to you, you found yourself moving in retreat. Matt sidestepped so that you were now walking backwards towards your bed. You discovered this only when the backs of your knees hit against the mattress and you lost your footing.

Matt shifted a single leg forever, his knee positioned between your legs, which spread the slightest bit out of instinct. You swallowed thickly. Matt adjusted his grip on the lightsaber, pointing it in your direction. Your hands clenched into fists as you seized hold of the blankets. Sweat gathered on your brow. Perhaps Matt would kill you here and steal your Kylo Ren collection for himself. But then he moved in a fluid motion that had you throwing yourself onto your back. His hand, the one that was free of the lightsaber, was positioned directly near your head on the bed. He hovered above you.

You wormed your way backwards on the bed as Matt moved predatorily over top of you. What caused you to freeze was the sound of Kylo Ren’s lightsaber activating. Your chest heaved as you held in a scream. Your chest rose and fell all the faster as fear welled up within you. Which, in a rather strange way, turned you on all the more. You could feel yourself growing wet. Matt was proving to be beyond what you had expected in terms of how well he would be able to copy Kylo Ren’s behavior.

He drew the lightsaber downwards. The muscles in your legs tensed further, and you fought the urge to fight him off. Matt turned the weapon at an angle so that the very tip of one of the side blades singed the edge of your shirt. You could feel the heat radiating past the material, could feel the sweat gathering all the more on your body as your clothing was ruined. When he reached the end of your shirt, Matt deactivated the lightsaber.

It caught you off guard, Matt pressing the lower half of his body firmly against yours. You gasped aloud at the feeling of his bulge against your wet, though clothed, lower lips. You spread your legs wider. He tilted his head to the side, and you could not help but wonder what sort of expression he had underneath that helmet—but no, that would ruin the fantasy. Then he would be Matt and not Kylo Ren, you reminded yourself.

You could feel him considering you all the same. It reminded you greatly of Kylo Ren, which gave you the confidence to stretch your arms above your head. Simultaneous to your slight shift in position, Matt reached over with a hand and parted your shirt where he had previously singed it. The material readily moved to allow him a view of your flesh. Your chest, covered now by only a bra, heaved. You drew your leg up, bending it at the knee and caressing his side with the limb.

“Don’t move.” Authoritative. Deep. Quite like Kylo Ren.

You panted as you fought the urge to disobey. Your body was screaming for you to touch the man who was hovering above. It had been so long since you had been touched in such a way, and here was someone who was fulfilling a fantasy you had been entertaining for well over a year. Your eyes were watering with want.

Matt set the lightsaber against your belly, which shuddered under the feel of the cool metal. Your toes curled. The hairs on the back of your neck stood on end and goosebumps gathered on your flesh. Was he about to kill you now? Instead he drew the weapon upwards, the metal ghosting over your skin until Matt was able to nudge your chin with the tip of the ligthsaber. He pressed the lightest bit, causing you tilt your head back. At the same time, he rocked his hips into yours.

“Ah!” A single tear fell from either of your eyes. Your body was on fire.

“What do you think of the craftsmanship?”

You were not sure if he was referring to the weapon or his cock, which you could feel pressing against your body through his robes. Either way, the response was the same. “Amazing!” you practically screamed in a breathless manner. “Nothing better.”

Matt traced along your collarbone with the lightsaber. You could feel your nipples hardening as the metal gently danced along your body. He started to drag it downwards then drew light circles around your navel. Stretched as you were, the sensations were perhaps even more amplified. Your mouth opened into a small _o_ of pleasure. With the other hand, Matt flexed his fingers. He rested his elbow against the mattress to maintain his current position above you and held his hand mere inches from the side of your face.

Hesitation on his part. As though he contemplated whether or not he wished to touch you in this way. He was already invading your personal space in so many other, delightful ways. And yet… It was this that had you suppressing a shudder. Matt had studied Kylo Ren as much as you did to know this much, you told yourself. Handing over the lightsaber was _definitely_ worth this.

His hand met your cheek, his thumb hooking towards your mouth as you turned your head and wrapped your lips around the digit. Though he had told you to not move, you had been unable to deny yourself these actions. They were rewarded rather than punished. Matt drew the lightsaber towards your pubic and traced along your flesh in such teasing designs.

“You’re quite devoted to me,” Matt said. You relished in the way he was slipping into character, not saying ‘Kylo Ren’. That would have made things awkward. You moaned, rocking your hips into his. “And yet… You came onboard to serve General Hux, you say. Are your loyalties so easily swayed?”

“Nnnn….no,” you gasped out as he withdrew his thumb from your mouth and yanked your bra upwards so that your breasts were exposed to him. His hand drew aside your underwear as well. You lowered your arms as he started to undo the front of his robe. Matt withdrew his erection from the confines of his clothing then once more pressed tightly against you. “I… I am still….loyal to…”

“No!” he said sharply, bringing you to silence. His hand slammed down onto the mattress inches from your face, and a deep fear that he would carve into you with Kylo Ren’s lightsaber nestled itself in your brain. You trembled under him. Matt pressed the tip of his erection against your entrance. “Your loyalty is _mine_.”

“Y-yes, Ky… Kylo Ren. I’m…yours.” It was a phrase that you had whispered to yourself when you had been dressed for bed in the very article of clothing Matt now wore.

A sharp intake of breath as he thrust up within you. Your legs locked tightly against his hips. Matt yet again drew the lightsaber up the length of your body as he slowly rolled his hips, his cock caressing you from within as the cool metal licked along your flesh. You felt yourself growing more wet, more hot, more aroused.

“You covet what is mine because you are a slave to my existence,” he said in that deep voice that so reminded you of the man you wished was truly inside of you. You moaned at his words, at the truth he had spoken. A huge fan. Wanting to obey his every command, fulfill any whim he had.

“Y-yes,” you said with a gasp, tears leaking from the corners of your eyes. He thrust up inside of you, hard. Your body tugged him closer to you, your inner walls clenching around him as moved deeper within. “Mmm…K-Kylo…” You panted underneath him as he set the tip of the lightsaber to your lips. You puckered and kissed the metal, reaching for the object and wrapping your hands tightly, desperately around it. “You’re _everything_ to me.”

“And you will give me everything I want.”

“Yes!”

His hips pressed harder into yours as he increased his thrusting. Matt shifted the lightsaber to the side, setting it on the mattress before reaching down and seizing your hips in both of his hands. He tugged you closer to his body. You screamed out Kylo Ren’s name as your orgasm came crashing over you. Your vaginal walls spasmed, caressing and massaging his cock in a manner that him cumming soon after. Matt’s chest rose and fell a little heavier than it had previously, while you were panting and gasping for air.

Matt regained his composure quicker than you did, however you were redressed shortly after he had stripped from the robe and set the helmet you had made atop your bed. The blonde haired radar technician seized the lightsaber then headed for your closet. His hand started to move inside, however you launched yourself across the room and shoved yourself between him and the closet.

“What are you doing?”

“Give me that Vader doll.”

“Wh-what? No. I said I’d give Kylo Ren anything I want, not you. It was _roleplaying_ , Matt.”

“I see. Very well.”

Matt tucked Kylo Ren’s lightsaber safely into one of the pouches on his pants. He gave your body a quick glance over before leaving your room. You sighed, shaking your head then allowing a goofy smile to cross your features. Being able to play out your fantasy had _definitely_ been worth giving up the lightsaber… Even if you now had to worry that another Kylo Ren fan would steal your collection. And, you reminded yourself as you left your room and locked up, you were probably going to get written up for neglecting some of your duties.

By that night, you found that you were still pleased with your decision. Being written up was nothing compared with the satisfied feeling that came from having had sex. Matt had been a perfect Kylo Ren. You dropped the towel from your body after you finished drying and then slipped into the robes that Matt had worn during your fantastic experience with him. You started to slip into bed then paused at the sound of a knock on the door. With a groan, you walked to the door, moved into a position that would prevent anyone from seeing what you were wearing, and opened the door.

“Hell…o…” Your voice became strained as you beheld the sight of Kylo Ren standing there. “S-sir?”

The man started to walk forward. You blinked as you found yourself opening the door the rest of the way for him, as though this was an everyday occurrence. Your mind was in a fog yet racing at the same time. Kylo Ren was halfway into your room before he turned to consider the closet. You closed the door to your room and looked over at the closet as well.

“U-uhm… I… Er…”

“I hear you have a Darth Vader doll.” Kylo Ren turned at the torso and looked straight at you. At least, that is what you believed he was doing, as you could not see his eyes beyond his helmet. “Show me.”

“Y-yes…sir…” It took you a few moments of fumbling with the key in the lock before you successfully unlocked the closet. You reached a hand inside without opening the closet all the way. There was _no_ way you were going to show Kylo Ren the shrine you had of him. You withdrew the Darth Vader doll then shyly turned, presenting it to Kylo Ren.

The man stared down at the object for a few seconds before seizing hold of the doll with a single hand. He was oddly quiet. Which reminded you of how big a fan he was of Darth Vader. Here you were with your idol and he was admiring your work of his idol. 

“Do… Do you want to have it? Or… I could make a more accurate one if you want.” You were rambling, you were aware, and yet your mind could not get your mouth to close no matter how much it tried.

“Yes,” Kylo Ren said, which at last shut you up. “I will have this.”

“S-sir?” He looked up from the doll and considered you again. “Can… Can I have… I’m… a huge fan, and… I… Can I have your autograph?”

Kylo Ren did not answer you aloud. He crossed the room with that masculine, sure stride. You felt yourself growing aroused, your mind filled with thoughts over what you had done with Matt. Kylo Ren closed the distance between the two of you. He was taller than you to begin with, and you found yourself shrinking a little under his scrutiny. You did not want to disappoint him.

“…You were not in the dining hall this evening?”

You furrowed your brow. “N-no, sir.”

“You truly are oblivious then.” You did not know whether or not to be insulted. You hardly had time to register that you should be worried when Kylo Ren raised a single hand that hovered near your chest then in front of your throat. You felt your legs tense as worry flooded you that he was about to kill you for reasons you did not know. Kylo Ren, however, moved the limb to his helmet. You watched with wide eyes as he removed the object. His hair was rather well kept for someone who wore a helmet. His face was—he looked almost like— Your eyes were wide as saucers as that familiar stare considered each of your reactions.

“I… I would have given you the Vader doll if I had known you were really—“

“You proved to be quite loyal in that act.” Despite his words, his tone was only a note above neutral. “Many in this base seem to be mistaken that Hux is a superior leader. You have not been fooled.”

“Sir?”

He had tucked the Vader doll into a pocket of his robe and moved ever closer to you. His face was inches from yours, his eyes dancing along your features.

“You will give me everything I want, (y/n).”

“Y-yes…S—“ You paused at the sight of his expression. Almost displeased. “Yes, Ky…Kylo Ren.” He withdrew his lightsaber from his robe, something that would have previously scared you to death. Something that would _mean_ death for almost anyone else. Yet in that moment, especially when he drew it along the length of your thigh and up to your hip, you felt yourself growing weak at the knees. “Every…thing…” Though he did not smile, you knew all the same that your words pleased him. Were aware throughout the entire night that you screaming his name brought him great pleasure. And you did not care in the least that he had taken part of your fan collection as his own.


	7. Collections [Kylo/Reader]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of Biggest Fan

Collections

Most individuals feared Kylo Ren—and you did not blame them in the least—and did what they could to not be the one to bring him bad news. You would feign disappointment on the occasions that you drew the ‘short straw’. With your head lowered, you would fidget and make a show of dragging your feet. The door would close behind you, locking you in the room with the man who was known to occasionally lash out. Immediately his fingers would twitch. Kylo Ren would tilt back his head and consider you.

“Ah, my biggest fan.” Almost a growl. This was one of the reasons you had become a fan of his; that he could sense things—emotions, fear—better than anyone else you knew.

There was one occasion, the man aware of his already foul temper, that you had been sent away by him before you could deliver the report. You had appreciated this. Ultimately, it had reaffirmed your respect for him. That night you had started to work on a project for him. Being a fangirl, you knew what fanboys would want. Your Kylo Ren collection gave you ideas for the items you would make for him. One you had spent a generous amount of credits to have brought in.

The little Vader statue was one-of-a-kind. You knew, in a way, Kylo Ren would appreciate the object. Yet over the course of your relations with him, you had learned that he was not very materialistic. Very entitled in many respects. Overall, though, he shied away from possessions.

 _Except for ashes,_ your mind shot. Needless to say, it had not gone over well when you had attempted to clean his room after he had invited you there. What you had believed was a dusty table…well…

If having sex near where he kept the ashes of his enemy had been strange, then the sight of Darth Vader’s mask pointed your way had been another shock. Not the first time. The second time, however—well, earlier you had witnessed him consulting the helmet, and thereafter it had felt as though someone was watching you. Thereafter you had convinced him to mostly fondle you in _your_ quarters.

Another thing that revealed Kylo Ren did have feelings towards you, something that increased your level of respect for him, was that he would leave the Vader plush he had gotten from you that day on your bed when he would be set to be on a mission for a prolonged period. It was a gesture to show he would return. The first time it had occurred, you had worried that he had been rejecting you. In a fit of rage over the fact that you could not speak with him—the man was gone, away it was said—you had thrown out the robes that General Hux had ordered you to dispose of a while back.

Upon his return, Kylo Ren had chuckled. “Foolish girl.” You had shuddered when he had removed your clothing, his hands all over you. Your jaw dropped the moment he placed his helmet upon _your_ head. Told you to wear his robes. You were on your hands and knees on the bed. His hands on your hips, pushing the robes up enough to grant himself access.

You rocked back into him, moaning and allowing your head to hang. The weight of the helmet was more than you had realized it would be. _Fuck, I want this on my shelf._ You somehow doubted, however, that he would sacrifice the helmet to your collection. His fingertips ghosted across your hips. Down to your clit. Your cunt throbbed around him. “Mmm. Kylo!”

The mattress squeaked loudly, the noise repeating itself over and over. His laughter washed over you, a dark sort of chuckle that brought goosebumps to your flesh. You chewed on your bottom lip, every moan you made distorted by the mask’s vocoder.

The line was drawn when he asked you to wear the Vader mask. “Wh…what?”

Kylo Ren furrowed his brow; his helmet was in the ash pile. “A joke.”

“…you’re totally mocking me, aren’t you? From when you were Matt.” His lips twisted upwards into a proud smirk.

You wanted to kick his ass and drop to your knees at the same time. When you settled for the latter, his smirk had dropped in favor of his lips parting. You were rather proficient at opening the front of his pants. Sometimes you believed you were better at it than he was.

His joking proposition of you wearing the Vader helmet had aided in the idea to sew onto a pair of panties a mini replica. The night you presented him with the statue, you wore those. Your heart thudded in your chest. You awkwardly placed the statue into a gift bag that held a few other Vader-themed items you hoped he would enjoy. Slippers. Boxers. A pair of socks. You had become more proficient at sewing since starting your project.

Surprising the man did not go entirely as planned. You raised a hand to knock on his door—and it opened. With a sigh, you entered his quarters to find that Kylo Ren was seated in the middle of the floor. Or, rather, squatting. You narrowed your eyes and wrinkled your nose. Your idol was rather strange in some respects.

Then again, this _was_ the man who had thrown his own lightsaber and nearly lost it forever.

“Uhm…” You looked over your shoulder as the door slid closed then returned your gaze to the man, who was in the process of rising to his feet. “I got—“

“An anniversary?”

“No.” Your face was ready to split into a wide smile. His tone had been both inquisitive and accusatory. He was attempting to learn if he had missed something. “I got you this…just because.”

His fingers twitched, his hand pressing closer to his body. As though he did not know how to react. You felt your chest swelling with air that you did not yet exhale—and then a steady stream left through your lips as Kylo Ren took the first step closer to you. You knew to keep still. The man liked to take his time, to assess the situation. He was more accustomed to fear from others than this sort of adoration.

Kylo Ren plucked the bag out from your hand, however he did not immediately open it. Instead, he removed his helmet, which he set in the ash pile. “If you don’t like it… I… I _will_ understand.”

“Mm…such pressure.” A teasing tone. He smirked at you, as he was wont to do. Kylo Ren pulled apart the sides of the bag. The man peered inside. You knew the very top held the slippers. “Hmm.” The man you adored, for a number of reasons, lifted these out of the bag set them off to the side. The socks were next. And then the boxers. “I see. You wish _me_ to wear the Vader helmet.”

Your mind immediately darted to the panties you were wearing. What was he going to think? Would it backfire? Would it turn him off?

Kylo Ren lifted out the statue. He had it cupped in one hand, his fingers of the other trailing along its surface. The man was quite distracted by the object. Though your nerves were irritated, you decided to put on a brave face. You started to shimmy out of your bottoms. Your shirt was up and over your head—flung across the room. You reached behind yourself, unsnapped your bra, and dropped this to the floor. At the sound of it meeting the ground, Ren twisted at the waist. His eyes swept along your body. The moment his gaze landed on your panties, the man’s grip on the statue tightened.

“Mmm. You know how to wrap gifts so well.” Stars, if that didn’t make you wet. Not to mention the way he stepped towards you after setting down the statue so that it was kept safe. That confident stride. His long legs easily closing the distance between the pair of you. Predatory. His hands seized your hips, jerking you closer. This time you could not contain a moan. He was _hard_ ; grinding his cock into you, rutting against your front. “You give me everything I want.”

Your jaw had dropped, and by this time you were panting. His thumbs hooked into the sides of panties, however he made no move to strip you of them. “Nnn…yeah. Everything.” His mouth slammed over yours, his tongue invading your mouth. You greedily returned the kiss, lifting your hands to his shoulders and bunching up the material of his robes.

You used your hold on him to execute a mini-jump, wrapping your legs around his waist. His hands instantly went to your ass. Tugging you closer. You could feel the outline of his cock through your panties. A whimper rose in you. Kylo Ren began walking with you on him like that. Your back met the wall. You _loved_ it when he fucked you against walls.

“This gift for no occasion…” His breath washed over your mouth. Hot and moist. “Such ideas you have.” Kylo Ren tucked his face into the crook of your neck, nuzzling you and then nipping at your throat. His tongue, the very tip, trailed upwards. Your toes curled in response, a fresh wave of wetness leaking from you into those panties. You were likely soaking his front as well. His hips were in constant motion. “Scream…for…me…”

You settled for something better, moaning his name while dropping one hand between your bodies to work open his pants. Your hand curled around his cock. With his constant thrusting, this caused your thumb to press into your own body as you pumped him.

“Mmmm…maze….ing….” Your eyelids fluttered as your vaginal walls began to pulse, thrumming as pressure built up. Through his pants, wherein your hand was tucked, you could feel your own wetness on your thumb. You were beyond ready for him.

Kylo Ren, however, was eager for something else. He turned sharply, tossing you almost across the room. Your stomach felt as though it leapt into your throat, a swooping motion that was punctuated by a bounce as you landed on his bed. He was on top of you again before you could so much as utter out the first syllable of his name. His arms hooking underneath your legs. Kylo Ren rolled onto his back and tugged you so that your clothed cunt was over his mouth. His teeth grazed along the material of your panties, his nose nudging you.

To keep your balance and not completely collapse atop him, you braced yourself on the headboard. This allowed you to better be able to roll your hips. The tip of his nose met the Vader helmet you had sewn into your panties, and you felt hot all over. Your clitoris was throbbing, and it felt as though he did what he could to avoid truly stimulating it. His eyes met yours. You could feel him smirking against you. He wanted you to _beg_.

“Please…please…oh, stars, please just—ohhhhh!” His teeth seized hold of your engorged clit through your panties. Not harsh enough to hurt. But rough enough to cause your entire body to spasm. Your grip on the headboard nearly faltered, the rocking your body did resulting in it noisily shaking. Drool escaped past your lips, slipping down your chin and threatening to make its way to his face. Ren tilted back his head to capture your saliva, his tongue trailing it along his lips before he once more attacked your cunt.

You unabashedly began to grind down into his face, urging him to continue his actions, verbally begging him with whining whispers to move aside your panties in order to trail that delicious tongue along your actual flesh rather than simply using it to taste the juices that had soaked into the material. He did jerk aside part of the material—the man grazed a thumb along the crevice of your ass.

“Show me…show me how much it is you wish to please me.”

You withdrew one hand from the headboard and then the second. It took much effort on your part to not collapse backwards as you arced your body until you could set your head on his thigh. This entire time he was pressed kisses to your panties, the pressure teasing your clit. You turned your head to the side, toying with his erection with a hand whilst also flicking out your tongue to taste him. You then kissed his length, up and down its entirety, open-mouthed and tongue-filled. Worshiping his cock, and imagining how fantastic it would feel inside of you.

His teeth did what his fingers had not yet—he tugged at your panties, pulling at them so that the crotch shifted away. And then— _snap_. “Ah!” The way it hit against your clit had you bucking. Your thighs were shaking. Sweat dripped down from your body onto his. Kylo Ren repeated the action. You whimpered again, gripping his thigh with your free hand as the world around you seemed to shift. It felt surreal. It felt—perfect. This time his teeth skimmed over your clit before your panties slapped back against you.

You mouthed the head of his cock, suckling and running your tongue along his slit. The taste of his precum, another snap of your panties—and your vaginal walls pulsed around nothing as you started to cum. Kylo Ren was relentless, however. He did not cease his actions. Two more snaps, and at last his fingers were shoving aside the material and his mouth was on you. His tongue _inside_ of you. You spilled into his mouth, onto his chin.

“Mmm…. _Fuck_.” It was when he swore that you knew he was nowhere near finished. The man was too fast for you; he yanked his body out from underneath yours, his cock popping out of your mouth. A leg swung over you. A hand to the back of your head, gripping your hair as he shoved himself into your open orifice. You moaned around him then gagged as he pushed towards the back of your throat. Gagged again over the attempt to scream—his mouth would not stop assaulting you. And he had you pinned so well now. His hips thrusting forward, rocking and grinding as he fucked your face. Kylo Ren did not stop nipping and licking at your clit. Tongue flattened, swiping. Teeth grazing. The material kept tugged aside by the man’s thumb. His large fingers holding open your lips so that his tongue could dive into you at a whim.

It was so strange, in a way, how much he could _not_ stop touching you. Tasting you. You felt as though he were worshipping _you_. Such a change from how things normally ran. _He_ was supposed to be the idol; you were supposed to be the obsessed fan.

“Taste so good,” he growled. You groaned around his cock, your mind buzzing as the need for air began to overwhelm you.

Kylo Ren rose, breaking away. He was kneeling with his knees on either side of your head. Giving you time to breathe before wrapping one of those large hands around his cock. He positioned it at your lips, holding it there until you were ready. You opened wide as soon as you were able. Thrusting inside once more, Kylo Ren’s hands flew to cup your head. He fucked into your mouth, and you happily took what he gave.

“Want.”

It was not often he phrased anything in a way that would make it seem as though he were begging. You moaned around him, nodding as best you could and humming to let him know you wanted him as well. Kylo Ren backed off so that you could reposition yourself. On your hands and knees on his bed, one of his arms around your body as he tugged you backwards. The tip of his cock brushed against your folds.

“I _want_ you.”

“Mm…fuck… Yes, please,” you whined, shuddering over how _your idol_ was so desperate for you. Screaming his name as he plunged inside of you. His hand cupped your pussy, massaging you and touching you through the material that was still on your body. Rubbing the Darth Vader helmet you had sewn into your panties.

“I want mine.”

You nodded, feeling more flustered than ever. He wanted you to sew _his_ helmet into your panties. Wanted to be on your underwear as he fucked up into you.

“Yes!” you screamed, throwing back your head. “Stars, yes.”

How could you object? 

You were his biggest fan.


	8. Even Heroes Fall [Finn/Reader]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> summary: You had promised Rey you would watch over him while she was gone.
> 
> pairing: Finn/Reader
> 
> Rating: everyone
> 
> warnings: none

Even Heroes Fall

You had promised Rey that you would keep an eye on him when the former scavenger of Jakku had been leaving to find Luke Skywalker. Your duty to the Resistance had already meant that you would do all you could to protect the lives of those who served the cause. Still, there had been something endearing about the young man in general. You had heard of his story, a stormtrooper defector. He had been trained from birth to kill for the First Order, but had instead chosen to defy them. It was because of this young man that Poe Dameron had escaped the clutches of the First Order; because of him, too, that the map to Skywalker had arrived at the Resistance base.

Every day you would sit at his bedside, watching his body slowly heal though he never quite regained consciousness. He was in stable condition you had been told. Patient, you never gave up; you kept your promise to Rey, watching over the young man known as Finn as he healed from injuries he had obtained in a lightsaber battle. A lightsaber battle with Kylo Ren, no less. You marveled once more over the tale Rey had told you one of the nights before she had left.

You had seen the distrust in her, the nervousness around, well, anyone really; not that you could blame her, the girl having been raised on Jakku. Trust always had to be earned, and with this young woman it would be a more difficult task. Still, she had taken to you more easily than others on the Resistance base. Perhaps it had much to do with you respecting her boundaries, being able to read subtle changes in her stance—she spoke much through body language. It was at night that she was most restless, tossing and turning until at last you had cut through with a whisper of her name. She had stilled immediately, and you had then proposed going outside for some fresh air—to avoid waking the others, you had continued, wincing to yourself over the amount of honesty you had spoken.

Rey, on the other hand, had appeared to appreciate your directness. She had slipped out of bed and followed you just outside the building in which you two had been assigned for the night. Rey had slowly sunk into a sitting position beside you after standing there for a number of minutes merely staring. A weak smile had spread across her lips. You were to this day uncertain who it was that had broached the subject; how the young man in the infirmary had been injured. Rey gave the details she could, the young woman having been knocked out by Kylo Ren before Finn had engaged him in battle. The two of you attempted to fill in the blanks.

Ultimately, you had decided that you did not need to know all the details. The young man in the infirmary was just the sort of hero the Resistance needed. And so when Rey had asked you to watch him, you had thought it an honor.

It was also painful, when first he came out of his state of prolonged unconsciousness. Details were given to him here and there; about the outcome of Starkiller, of where Rey had disappeared to. The very first time you spoke to him, you felt yourself growing flustered. You had hardly been able to form words, which had resulted in you being a stuttering mess.

Finn, unaccustomed to being on the receiving end of hero worship, did not realize why he so effected you until on your sixth meeting with him one-on-one. He was practicing walking, strengthening the muscles in his legs after his back injury, before moving on to doing other stretches. “I’m not…that amazing,” he protested, clearly embarrassed. You could not help but wonder if he had previously been reprimanded for admiral behavior while under the First Order.

“You are though. I mean…” You made a vague gesture in the air.

Finn furrowed his brow, shaking his head and fighting off a smile as his eyes darted away from you. “I just did what…what any decent person should.”

“But look at how many _didn’t_ ,” you protested. That he was humble only endeared him to you all the more. You understood how it was that Rey had easily grown attached to this man despite her harsh past.

“Yeah, well…” He paused in order to complete a series of stretches. “I lost.”

“You know…people don’t win every battle. If I remember correctly, Luke Skywalker himself failed in certain respects. Even heroes fall, Finn. It’s that they choose to get back up…to not give up…that’s what makes them heroes to begin with. They battle when the odds are stacked against them…and you did that, Finn. You’re…in a lot of ways…to me, definitely…you’re a hero.” His shoulders relaxed, and he was silent. A smile spread across his features, a grin you had never seen grace his face before. It was the sort of smile, if one asked you, that people reserved for dear friends.


	9. Crushing Silence [Kylo/GNReader]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gender-neutral reader; this was a request/prompt
> 
> summary: The music stopped at the most inopportune moment.
> 
> pairing: Kylo/Reader
> 
> Warnings: Embarrassment and ass appreciation
> 
> Rating: Teen

Crushing Silence

The music was blaring, each beat feeling like the equivalent of a drum-strike upon your heart. You _loved_ it. Largely because there was not often such joviality within the First Order. The breakthrough with the progress on Starkiller Base, however, had resulted in a sort of party. You, like many others, had a drink in your hand. This you tossed back prior to setting the emptied shot glass onto the bar top. One of your co-workers, a fellow officer, set down her drink. To her left was a mutual friend of yours. The man stood with his shoulders slumped and scowled.

“What’s up?” you said, your voice nearly drowned out by the sound around you. The music did not prevent the man from knowing he had been addressed. He looked your way, cocking his head to the side. You made a gesture whilst repeating the question.

“Your boyfriend,” the man replied, wrinkling his nose. You tilted your head to the side, eyes sliding over to the opposite side of the room. The other’s back was to you. The robes were missing, though the helmet remained. “I don’t see why you have a crush on him. He’s an ass!”

“What?” You had to shout, the music having grown in volume at this particular portion of the song. Your heart would have hiccupped in your chest when your coworker had referred to the other as being your boyfriend had its beat not already been influenced by the music. “A what?”

“A crush. Who the hell has a crush on Kylo Ren?”

“I don’t have a crush on Kylo Ren! I just think he has a really nice ass!”

Why did your voice sound ten times louder than it had just a few seconds before? Silence. Blood pulsing in your ears. The sounds of bodies twisting. Of people looking your way. A new song started, however whoever was working the DJ station had seen fit to stop it prematurely.

_End my misery._

The man whose ass you rather enjoyed staring at whenever you could—and you cursed your male co-worker for having noticed, for having brought it up _again_ —twisted around. It was as though everything were happening in slow motion. You turned your back to him, grabbed up a shot, and threw it back. There was no getting around this. People would _not_ **stop** staring at you. Which meant that their gazes would direct Kylo Ren’s attention onto you.

A _tha-thump_ of your heart. The swooping of a song beginning. Your heart and head pulsed with the beat. You looked over your shoulder, discovering that some people were still looking your way. Others spared you only fleeting glances. Still more were watching the retreat of the taller male of the triumvirate. You ducked your head.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid._

The need for fresh air was too great. Especially given some smirks that were sent your way. Condescending. Stars, you wished you could just disappear. Having everyone hear about your view on Kylo Ren’s ass had been bad enough…but for him to leave because of it? You had been rejected without having even actually come onto him. You had never felt so humiliated in all your life. And you had been scolded and reprimanded by your superiors in front of many others in the past! But this…this was your _personal_ life as well.

_Horrible timing. Ugh… I can’t believe it._

You slumped against a wall once you were outdoors. Tilting back your head, you drew in a large breath then heaved a sigh.

“It is nearly impossible for one to see my ass.”

You swore, jumping and knocking your head against the wall, at the sound of the distorted voice. Rubbing your head, you did what you could to stand at attention. Kylo Ren stood at an angle. His head was cocked partway to the side, the man considering you. His hands were not in fists, though they were not completely relaxed either. You started to stutter out his title, however he cut you off.

“I checked.”

Whatever words you were going to say died on your tongue. You blinked—repeatedly. He had…checked? Your mind tried to process this, attempted to put together what it was he was telling you. Kylo Ren had left the room…to see if someone could fully admire his ass… Had Kylo Ren tried to check out his own ass in a mirror?

Suddenly it wasn’t just his ass you liked.

All of a sudden, you _did_ have a slight crush on him.

“The robes do not do it justice.”

And, apparently, the feelings were mutual.

“I’m… I’m sure, sir. I didn’t mean to—“

“Would you like to see?”

_Stars._


	10. Karaoke Night [Kylo/Reader]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pairing: Kylo/Reader
> 
> summary: Reader is sent to check on Kylo
> 
> warnings: drunkenness?
> 
> rating: T simply for alcohol being mentioned

Karaoke Night

Perhaps, given your current state, you should _not_ have been the one selected to go check to see if Kylo Ren had finished destroying the electronics in the portion of the ship he had been left. It was karaoke night, which meant much singing and more than a little consumption of alcohol. Still, you were perhaps a _little_ more clear-headed than a few of your comrades. Which is why you were stumbling down the corridor. The crackling of cut wires could be heard from the other side of the door. No banging, however that did not mean anything.

You tentatively knocked, having no desire to intrude should the Knight still be coming down from his rage. “Kylo?” You knocked once more. When you received no response, your inebriated mind returned to the fact that it was karaoke time. “Do you wanna build a Deathstar? Come on, and please don’t slay~ I never see you anymore, come out the door; it’s like you’ve gone away~

“We used to be fuck buddies…” Perhaps that wasn’t quite true, but, hell, it worked. “And now we’re not. I wish you would tell me why!”

A pause. You could hear someone shifting to the door, boots pounding against the ground, alternatively rough as though in pursuit then softer as though the owner wasn’t quite sure how the hell to react.

“Do you wanna build a Deathstar?” You pressed your mouth against the door. “It doesn’t have to be a Deathstar!”

“…go away, soldier.”

“Okay, bye…”

And indeed you did begin to obey the command, in part due to the fact that the Knight of Ren had played along with your bout of karaoke. You were not certain whether this was a happy coincidence or if he had truly known the lines. A yard and a half from the door, however, and you realized that you did not have a definitive answer as to whether or not he was finished with slicing through everything. Thus you literally skipped back to the door. Cupping your mouth between your hands you started:

“Dundun Dundundun Dundundun.”

At the sound of the Imperial Death March, the door opened. The Knight stood directly in front of you, sparks flying from various portions of the room.

“That’s my Kylo Ren mating call,” you admitted with a drunken giggle.


	11. Oral Talents [Kylo/Reader]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of Karaoke Night
> 
> Pairing: Kylo/Reader
> 
> Summary: Porn ensues after previous events
> 
> Warning: Imperial Death March Blow Job; vaginal sex
> 
> Rating: NSFW

Oral Talents

_“That’s my Kylo Ren mating call.”_

When he did not react other than his head tilting towards his right shoulder an inch, you sobered up. Not enough, however, to refrain from blurting out, “I’ll talk Vader to you.” You put a hand over your mouth, imitating the fallen Lord’s heavy breathing. “I find your lack of nakedness disturbing.”

Rather than implement use of the Force or cut you in two with his lightsaber as you were beginning to expect would happen, the Knight took a step backwards into the room. The electricity running through the broken cables again sparked. Kylo Ren shifted to the side, allowing you enough room to enter through the door. You stumbled forward a little as you walked, holding up a hand to steady yourself. The door closed behind you, and you suddenly felt a weight pressing you down. You collapsed to your knees as Kylo Ren stepped towards you.

“Continue.” A single word spoken with such authority yet also…a kindling of interest.

The weight of the Force shifted from your hand, yet kept your legs in place so that you were kneeling before him. You lifted your hand to cover your mouth again. You started to breath heavily, once more mimicking Darth Vader. A blush rose to your cheeks as Kylo Ren reached pulled aside a portion of his robe, undid the front of his pants, and withdrew his half-swollen member. Your breathing hitched then you managed.

“Impressive. Most impressive.”

“And did you memorize these lines for the purpose of seducing me?” Almost mocking yet also impressed. You squirmed a little under his scrutiny. Kylo Ren seized the back of your head, urging you forward. You shifted your hand from your mouth to his growing erection. Your breath hit against the tip of his cock as you shyly ran your fingers up and down his length. He allowed you a moment of this before pulling your head forward. Your lips parted and he slipped the first few inches into your mouth. “Hum.”

“Hmm?” His fingers tightened on your hair in warning. You winced as the flesh of your scalp was pulled a little at his treatment.

“Your…mating call for me.”

“Mm!” you hummed in recognition. You raised your other hand to cup his sac as you began humming out the Imperial Death March with him in your mouth. You bobbed your head up and down his length, using your hand to pleasure what portion of him was not in your orifice. He was slick with your saliva, your humming momentarily offbeat as you swirled your tongue along his slit. Kylo Ren shuddered, using the hand that was not holding your head in place to steady himself against the door. His hips bucked forward, his cock hitting the back of your throat. You hummed around it, Lord Vader’s song playing in your head. It was almost funny that the man’s grandson was breathing quite like him in arousal. Heavy panting. Gasps. His sounds nearly drowned out all the sparking electrical wires in your mind.

He could easily have prevented the sounds that were escaping, you well knew. Kylo Ren, though he could have emotional outlashes, could keep his composure in many other situations. Him allowing you to hear how much pleasure he was deriving from your mouth was your reward for being so brave as to flirt with him. Even if it was your inebriated state that had given you such courage.

Your humming ceased only when your mouth was filled with his cum. You worked his cock, swallowing and continuing to suck as he thrust his hips forward until he had fully softened. He pulled back from you, a line of saliva trailing from his cock to your mouth. “I… Can’t think of a Vader quote for that.”

“That’s just as well,” Kylo Ren said as he gracefully genuflected before you. You gulped in air, marveling over how he could retain such an air of authority when his dick was still exposed. With a gloved hand, he reached between your legs, cupping your pussy, which was quite wet from your own arousal. “I have you now.” A Vader line from the man’s grandson.

You bit your bottom lip and groaned. “S-sir… I…” You were a mewling mess as he started to rub you, drawing two fingers up and down along your clothed folds. His thumb pressed directly above your clit. “Ah!” You resisted the urge to grab onto his shoulders, to reach for any part of his body that might cause him to rethink his treatment of you. Entangling your fingers in your own hair, you allowed your head to fall back a little. “C-can you… Can you talk Kylo to me?” 

“I’ve been waiting for this for a long time.”

Your hands drifted down to your face, covering the deep shades of blush that had formed. He expertly maneuvered his hand into the front of your uniform pants and past the barrier of your panties. The feel of his glove against you like that had you rising a little on your knees. Your hands were behind you now, reaching for something to grasp, however the cool surface of the door offered nothing. Your nails scraped noisily along it. His middle finger slipped into your depths. Your head hit loudly against the door as you threw it back.

“…ouch.” He started to remove his finger from you, and you at last touched him, both of your hands seizing his wrist to stop his actions. “No, no, no. Please…finish showing me the power of the Dark Side.” He pressed his index finger tightly against his middle then pressed inside of you again. Both digits curled and uncurled within you. You ground against him, riding his fingers as he added a third. You held onto his wrist with one of your hands while you shoved the other into your panties. You pressed down against your clit, rotating your hips so that you could fuck yourself on his fingers and tease your clitoris with yours.

Kylo Ren yanked his hand away, tugging your underwear and pants along with him. Your hand abandoned its task of stimulating your clit. He pulled on your legs so that you were tugged to the ground. You managed to avoid hitting your head on the floor, and soon became distracted by the fact that he had set his legs atop either of your arms, effectively pinning them. The Knight gripped his helmet, which emitted a clicking noise prior to being lifted off his head. You averted your gaze; though you had every wish to see his face, you feared the consequences of doing so lightly.

Pressure on the back of your head caused you to lift that portion of your anatomy. You stiffened under Kylo Ren as the Knight lowered his helmet onto you. You blinked as your breathing filtered into your ears, distorted the slightest bit by the modulator within the helmet. You grunted when your legs were lifted and set on either of the man’s shoulders. A puff of air hit against your wet pussy, and your hands instinctively attempted to reach for your swollen cunt. You moaned a little at finding how pinned down you truly were.

Your hands gripped his thighs desperately, your chest heaving, as you felt his tongue swirl around your clit. You curled your toes and arched as best you could into the touch. He lapped experimentally at you then slurped some of your juices noisily into his mouth. His lips closed around your clitoris and then he hummed. His voice was still deep, though a little different without the helmet that was now on you. The vibrations, in the rhythm of the Imperial Death March, had you breathing heavily.

He pressed kisses against you multiple times before his tongue delved into your depths. His hands were on your hips, preventing you from moving too much. Your fingers dug into his thighs. You both loved and hated the defenseless position in which he had placed you. In many ways it felt nice to be at his mercy. He suckled on you, drew back, and a sharp thread of air met you again as he blew.

You could feel him turn his head, could feel hair against your left leg as he nipped the inner portion of your right thigh. Both sensations caused a tingling to travel through you. Fingers danced up and down your side then dipped between your legs, thrusting once more inside of you. Kylo Ren trailed your juices, which thickly coated those digits, to your clitoris. He rocked his fingers fast and hard against your clitoris as he replaced his mouth to your opening and tongue-fucked you. You found yourself screaming in pleasure, your voice deeper and slightly muffled due to the mask. You unconsciously began massaging his thighs as you rode out your orgasm.

He unhooked both your legs from his shoulders, shifting onto his knees as he set your limbs around his waist. You felt the air knocked out of you when he thrust his cock into you. You immediately gripped tightly onto him with your legs, your arms hooking up under his and grasping at his back. His mouth was attacking your throat, blocking your view of his face. His cock was buried deep inside of you, hitting your g-spot almost immediately. You knew without a doubt that he had gazed into your mind to know how you liked to be handled. To know what would make your walls clench tightly around him as they were doing.

You bucked your hips against his, again throwing your head back when he reached between your bodies and pleasured your clitoris whilst jerking his hips forward. This time when your head hit the door, the helmet took the blunt of the blow. It slammed loudly, and your skull was left without a mark. Kylo Ren stood in a fluid motion, pulling you up along with him. Your back was against the cool metal of the door, your ass slamming into it rhythmically. The damaged wires were hissing all around the room, cutting into the sounds of flesh smacking against wet flesh.

He lifted the helmet off your head and allowed it to fall to the ground. You did not receive a chance to see his face, his mouth on yours, his hand tilting your head to the side so that he could better dominate you. You felt as though you were going to swallow his tongue the way it undulated towards the back of your throat when you found yourself swallowing down saliva—both yours and his. He wrapped his tongue around yours, drawing it into his mouth.

“Mmmmm….” You breathed noisily through your nose every few seconds, Kylo Ren acting similarly so that your mouths would not stop their movements. He rocked his hips faster into yours, never fully withdrawing his cock from your depths before thrusting it up into you. Faster, deeper. His tongue caressed yours. You held onto his left biceps with one hand, your other hand in his hair so that you could pull his mouth even closer. He swallowed down many of your moans, all the while groaning and grunting as he fucked you.

“Sing,” he said against your lips, the word wet with both your tongues sliding along one another.

“Mmm…mmmwhat?” You could barely get the word out, neither of you wanting to place any distance between any portion of your bodies. The metal door groaned as your ass was once more driven against it.

“My name.” You started to do as he had asked—commanded—yet found yourself half-moaning, half-humming _Kylo Ren_ when his lips closed around yours. His hands were on your breasts, squeezing, massaging, kneading. Your knees dug into his lower back as you found yourself practically contorting in on yourself in ecstasy. You half-sung, half-moaned his name, the sound causing your lips and his to tingle. His breath was against you when at last he broke the contact.

Your eyelids fluttered. Those dark eyes, that finely sculpted face, dance in your vision. “Mmmm…Ky….lo…Re…nnnn….” A final thrust as you both were brought to completion. A final occurrence of you throwing your head back, once more no longer protected by the helmet. “…ow…ouch.” He outlined your jaw with a single, gloved hand, moving you so that his eyes could roam your face.

“You have quite a talent with your mouth. Singing. Humming. Quoting.” He dropped his gaze, turning his head and considering his helmet. “Your…labored breathing could use some work.” You blushed hotly, biting on your bottom lip and finding yourself unable to meet his eye for more than half a second at the delicious things he was implying.


	12. Private Lessons Pt.1 [Kylo/Reader]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: You had pulled him onto the dance floor, never knowing that this would lead to you teaching him more than dancing.
> 
> (Kylo Ren/Reader Fic)
> 
> Request Fic/Prompt by Ashley 
> 
> Rating: Everyone
> 
> Warnings: None

Private Lessons  
 _[Part One]_

The air was filled with laughter and music, not to mention the occasional arm from a dancer. You were all dancing in turn. It had taken weeks to convince General Hux to allow for an area where workers—officers, technicians and the occasional stormtrooper—could relax while off duty. Give in, however, he did. He well understood the importance of morale. A few rules and guidelines had been established, such as supplying your own music and keeping the area clean. No fighting, or else the establishment would be shut down. Everyone readily agreed to these terms, which were in no way unreasonable.

From the corner of your eye you caught sight of the new technician known as Matt lingering in the doorway. You wondered if he was uncertain whether or not he was welcome; the man was awkward, not that you minded. You did want him to feel welcome, and so you shifted past a number of your co-workers to get to the doorway. Matt blinked once when you began to slip your hand in his. Then the man furrowed his brow, looking almost terrified the moment you tugged him onto the dance floor with you. His shell-shocked expression did not fade, and he did not start to move his body. Simply stood there, stiff as a board.

 _Oh,_ you thought with a wave of guilt. You had taken for granted that some people wouldn’t know how to dance. Perhaps you should have asked before assuming.

You brushed back some of your hair, making a simply gesture of encouragement in unison with beginning to move your body at a pace he could easily mimic. The blonde relaxed a fraction, his shoulders slouching. His eyes swept along your frame, observing your every move. Matt shifted his weight onto one leg then the other. Swaying in place, as though he was tempted to try to dance with you yet still had some reservations.

You pressed your tongue against the back of your teeth then bit down on your bottom lip. If you grabbed his hips, it would be easier to show him how to move correctly—but would he be put off by it? The way he had reacted to you grabbing hold of his hand had indicated he was not accustomed to people touching him. That, or he was jumpy after being picked on by stormtroopers during the workday. “Would you mind if I, um, held your hips to show you?” you asked, deciding it best to be straightforward. His eyes narrowed behind those glasses of his, the man doing nothing to conceal his suspicion. “You can tell me to let go at any time. I was thinking that, well, it just might be easier?”

“Fine,” Matt said whilst taking a step forward. You were thankful that he did so. People were already glancing your way, and you did not want Matt to feel too bashful at having their attention. You met him halfway, your hand sliding onto his hips as you tilted back your head to the side and dropped your gaze to where your bodies met. In your peripheral, you could see his hands twitch. He didn’t know what to do with them.

“You can touch me if you want,” you said quietly, knowing that he would not take your words as an open invitation like some other men would. He gave off a different sort of vibe. Matt lifted his hands to your hips, and you swayed to the beat of the music, manipulating his body to move along with yours. You could feel the muscles of his thighs pressed to the front of yours. Matt was toned—what did this radar technician do in his free time, you couldn’t help but wonder. “There, you’re not half bad.”

He stiffened. You winced, not having expected him to take your praise as an insult. He was only beginning after all. When you did not remove your hands from his hips, when you continued to manipulate his hips into working with yours, helping the man dance with you, Matt relaxed. “They’re staring. You don’t have to do this.”

“They can sod off if they’re watching just to make fun of you,” you said, looking up at his face and smiling pleasantly. “It takes a real man to take dancing lessons from a woman like this. To admit he needs help at all. _I_ respect that.”

Matt blinked repeatedly. It was quite clear that he did not know how to react to your words, though you did know that they pleased him on some level.

“A real man, eh?” One of the spectators, it seemed, wanted to weigh in. You looked over your shoulder, glowering. You did not want Matt to be scared off; you were enjoying his company. He wasn’t as grabby as some of your other co-workers. “Could you imagine Kylo Ren taking dancing lessons?”

Matt’s head shot up. “What makes you think Kylo Ren doesn’t know how to dance?” he growled out. _That’s right. He’s a Kylo Ren fan,_ you thought, removing your hands from the man. You were willing to continue the lesson, however he was standing far too stiff for anything.

“Even if he doesn’t,” you began, “it’s nothing worth laughing over. Kylo Ren is constantly away on missions, assisting the First Order. His actions are what give _us_ the luxury of being able to dance at all.”

The room was quiet, save for the music that was playing. All murmuring had ceased. Your co-workers shared looks. The silence was soon broken. “He has enough time to wreck the infirmary last time he was injured during a mission. Why not dance?”

“Probably has two left feet when it comes to things that don’t have to do with killing,” another of your co-workers chimed in. Oh, how you wanted to smack them upside their heads.

“Dancing and fighting are similar. Grace needed. Could you imagine, Kylo Ren not being able to dance?” It wasn’t the same thing exactly. Yes, grace was necessary for each—well, not quite for the sort of dance you had been attempting to teach the radar technician.

In front of you, Matt was trembling. His hands curled into fists, relaxed, and curled again. You could see his jaw working. He wanted to yell at the top of his lungs. Or punch someone. Or maybe even both. Instead, Matt whipped around, shoved the nearest person out of his way, and stormed out of the room. You watched him go from your place on the dance floor. Mimicked his actions of leaving whilst offering a quick wave over your shoulder. Some of your co-workers just didn’t know when to drop it.

Granted, Matt was probably overreacting a little. Still, his idol was being turned into a joke while he himself was being taught to dance. You simply wished things had turned out different.

~*~

A pounding on your door startled you awake. You yawned, sat up in bed, and looked around the room. Currently you did not have roommates; they would be arriving later in the week, and the old ones had left to their new duty stations three days previous. Who would be knocking? There were no alarms blaring to indicate an emergency. You pulled on an overshirt, fingers working on the buttons as you walked across the room and pressed the button that caused the door to open.

You froze immediately. Kylo Ren tilted his head to the side, no doubt regarding you. “You know how to ballroom dance as well.” _As well?_ It did not occur to you that him knowing you danced _at all_ was odd. “You were giving lessons on…dancing.”

“Uhm…” Your mind flashed to Matt. Did Matt _actually_ know Kylo Ren? He hadn’t been lying at all, had he? “I—“

“You will teach me both styles.”

“There are a few different ballroom styles of dance, sir,” you managed to squeak out.

“The formal ball that is being held next week.” Your eyes dropped to his feet. Was he—he was shuffling them a little, as though uncomfortable with asking for help like this. “I will dance for it.”

_He wants to prove to others he doesn’t have two left feet… Wow, Matt and him must really be close to be able to talk about things like that._

“Uhm, well… I’m willing, but…” You waved a hand at his robes. “If you could remove your outer robe so that I don’t trip on it. And then, I was thinking you could give me a moment to throw on actual clothes. Or—were you meaning right now?”

“It would be best to start immediately.” As he spoke, Kylo Ren turned his back to allow you time to find a pair of bottoms to scramble into. You could hear him undoing the outer robes of his attire. In truth, you worried that he would trip on his robes when dancing just as much as you would. 

Being devoid of his robe made him only slightly less bulky. You had not taken into account how much of his bulk was muscles. Your eyes roamed along his body, and you found yourself nodding in approval. The man, for his part, did not react. He allowed you a few moments to take in his body then closed the distance between you. His hands met your hips, the man tugging you forward. He started to sway—wait.

“M-Matt?” you choked out timidly. A single step backwards was answer enough. “Oh! Stars, I—“

“You will keep this information to yourself.”

“Of course, sir!” you sputtered. Kylo Ren stared at you for a beat then lifted his hands. His hair was not blond and there were no glasses. But there it was. The face of the man you had pulled onto the dance floor. He _hadn’t_ been overreacting at all, you decided. In fact, you had to give him credit for keeping himself under control when his subordinates were essentially bad-mouthing him.

The pair of you stepped towards one another. It was clear that he planned on learning to dance in a more lax social setting first. You had no preference. In fact, you enjoyed that he wanted to go this route. Having to reposition his hands on you constantly would be awkward if the two of you weren’t entirely comfortable with one another

Three nights later, you were essentially doing just that; this time, you smacked his hand for good measure. The man scowled, and you met his glare whilst grabbing hold of his wrist and yanking his hand a little higher so that it was on your hip instead of your ass. Who knew Kylo Ren would be so feelsy? The lessons had been moved to _his_ quarters due to your roommates arriving. He got flustered easily when it came to certain things, a fact that was emphasized by his blush. Which was funny; he wasn’t even _that_ bad of a dancer. He had only stepped on your foot a single time, and that had been half your fault. You had said left but had moved right. This had resulted in the man asking if you were purposely trying to trick him.

Now that he was holding you correctly, you asked him to start the music. The Force was rather useful; Kylo Ren used it to press the _play_ button on the device, and music filtered into the air. “Hand off my ass.”

“You had me grinding against it earlier—it’s just a hand.”

You felt your cheeks grow hot. “Well, I’m saying _no_ right now.” Kylo Ren lifted his hand on his own. His lips puckered forward in a light pout. The heat in your face increased. The pair of you had been dancing around this for a while now. The small touches. The way Kylo Ren had complimented your hair in his own way— _“That’s a rather elegant hairstyle.”_ That did not erase the fact that he was your superior and you probably should _not_ have been having such feelings for him. And him? For all you knew, it could simply be lust.

“You’re doing well,” you murmured as a means to eliminate the silence that had fallen. Kylo Ren grunted in response, his brow furrowed as he concentrated on remembering the steps to the dance.

Who would he dance with at the event?

 _Don’t think about that,_ you told yourself. _It’s not like it’s any of your business._

Not to mention the fact that you had already accepted an invitation to the dance from another officer close to a week before Kylo Ren had asked you to give him lessons. It would be best, for the both of you, to refrain from bringing it up.

~*~

During the day, Kylo Ren continued to masquerade as Matt. Your superior had never divulged why he was undercover, and it was another issue you had never pressed. Passing him by in the hallway, you offered him a quick smile that he reacted to with a furrowed brow. There was always this expression of underlying suspicion that his face would take on when he saw you. The man, despite you knowing his true identity, was a mystery. A radar technician—why a radar technician? He could have been a pilot; you did know that the Force user had such talents. Perhaps the pilots would have recognized him though. They were far more accustomed to seeing the man’s face than were officers and technicians in other portions of the base. Stars, _you_ had only recognized him after he had come to you as himself and through body language.

No one had recognized his voice when he had defended Kylo Ren as Matt.

Your body moving in time with your dance partner’s, you tried to shake off such thoughts. You were there to have a good time, to unwind from work. The lessons were ending at any rate. The previous night would be the last of them, what with the ball taking place the next night. You likely would not see the man again. Which did disappoint you. You _liked_ dancing with Kylo Ren.

 _Hands higher,_ you thought with a scowl, maneuvering the man’s hands away from your crotch. Why some people thought it was okay to be handsy, you didn’t know. The man did not take the hint, chuckling and dragging his hands back down.

You wiggled away from him, slapping his arm lightly when he made to grab you. _That_ seemed to be hint enough, though he still called you a cunt under his breath.

Kylo Ren may not have known how to dance, but he knew how to be a decent human being.

A flicker of blond in the corner of your eye. You turned your head. There was Matt standing in the doorway as he had been that first time. His eyes were on you, and his expression was unreadable.

Pressure on your back and hands on your hips alerted you to the individual wanting to dance with you. You looked over your shoulder to see who it was. Your date for the ball. You smiled, knowing that this man would be respectful. Looking back towards the doorway, you felt your heart flutter. Matt, the disguised Kylo Ren, was gone.


	13. Private Lessons Pt.2 [Kylo/Reader]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The smut portion of the previous chapter.
> 
> Rating: mature
> 
> Warnings: sex

Private Lessons  
 _[Part Two]_

You did not see hide nor hair of Matt nor Kylo Ren—the man in either capacity—again until you arrived at the ball with your date. Your dress was something within your budget though still elegant in its own right. Many other officers were dressed similarly. Hair no longer in regulation buns. A little more makeup than they normally wore. The men, too, were out of uniform save for a few of the superior officers who would not be remaining for the entire event. You could feel your eyes scanning the room before you realized why this was so. You were looking for the Force user. 

It was not as though you were in a relationship with your date. The two of you both understood this, which was one of the reasons you had agreed to accompany him for this event. You did not see the Commander, which caused you to return your attention to your date. The pair of you moved to the dance floor. It was strange, in a way, to dance with him in this formal setting. Both of you were well versed in the style, however had only danced together in the break room.

Twice, another individual—one an officer and the other one of the lead technicians—tapped your date on the shoulder to cut in for a dance. You humored them, watching as the man you were with found another, albeit temporary, partner. It was as he was returning for the second time that something in your peripheral caught your attention. You jerked your head and found that you were not the only one looking.

Kylo Ren had opted to wear something different from his normal robes and helmet. His face was revealed to all. Young. Without the glasses and blond wig of Matt. His clothing was black as always, however something that would allow him to dance more freely. The woman who was trailing behind him was someone you recognized as one of the lead teachers in the stormtrooper program. Her dress was beyond her pay grade. Something fitting given the identity of her escort.

There was a twinge of pain in your chest though you couldn’t explain why. Not definitively at least. You guessed that you were jealous. For some reason you had assumed he would be present without a date. You had been hoping that you would have a chance at dancing with him in public after all those lessons. You had wanted to apologize if you had given him the wrong impression—why had he disappeared when he had seen you with someone else?

You felt rather used. Which was stupid, you told yourself. It was ridiculous. He had _never_ claimed to be seeing you as anything more than to receive dance lessons. He owed you nothing.

You had been imagining it all, you told yourself. Those moments that you had taken a awkward, subtle flirting had been in your head. You had simply read too much into his actions rather than accept them for the simple things they were.

All around you the other guests were waiting with bated breath as Kylo Ren and the instructor moved onto the dance floor. Your fellow co-workers, the very ones who had joked about the Force user not being able to dance, they gave one another nervous looks. Some had flushed cheeks of embarrassment. One had paled.

The music had never ceased, and you watched as the pair began to dance. Other couples did likewise, and still more had not stopped though their movements had slowed down previously. Now they danced in time with the music. Slow. Almost sensual. You observed the Kylo Ren. Could see his micro-expressions that indicated he was keeping time in his head. Things no one else in the room would be looking for or, if they were, may misread.

Your date cleared his throat, prompting you to apologize as you moved to dance with him again. Your head felt empty, a small dizzy spell threatening to make you stumble. You managed to keep your bearings, however, and instead leaned your body further against your date’s.

When next you chanced to glance at the sight that you knew would sting, you felt your breath catch. Those dark orbs were glued to you. You did not know if anyone else had followed his gaze to you. If they had, you were oblivious to their reactions.

The song ended, and you tore your eyes away. Offering your escort a quick smile, you excused yourself, telling him that you were going to sit down for a little and that it would not insult you in the least if he danced with a few others. The man gave a polite nod, ensured that you were not about to faint or anything serious, and then walked to some of the women who did not seem to have a date but were clearly enamored with the idea of dancing. Assured that he would be having a good time, you at last turned away from your date and headed away to a more secluded area in which you could get some fresh air.

You fanned your face with your hand when you were alone. No one was there, no one in sight. The door leading to the room into which you had ducked was clos—it opened then closed again. You squeezed your eyes closed, your heart hammering in your chest. As you reopened them, you found that there was a cup of juice waiting there in a gloved hand. You followed the length of the arm up to the face of its owner.

“Did you know I would follow you?” he asked, his eyes flicking away momentarily, almost as though he wasn’t sure if he wanted to hear the answer. You shook your head then looked past him at the door. “She is with another.” He was frowning, possibly insulted that you had begun to silently question the fate of his date.

Kylo took a step closer to you, dropping his hand closer to yours so that it was easier for you to accept the cup. You brought the rim of it to your lips and sipped.

“When I saw you with him, I was under the impression you were involved.” He had been jealous. You knew it immediately. This man would not admit it that way, not so explicitly. He was keeping it safe where he could deflect if he needed to. “Your…friends… were speaking of this event—who had accepted invitations from others.”

“We came here as friends,” you whispered. 

Emboldened by this, as though he was waiting to hear this from you specifically, the man took the cup he had previously given you and set it on a small table. He again turned to you. You merely blinked when your former dance student took you into his arms. The music could be heard despite the closed door. Holding your breath, you began to sway in time with him, allowing him to lead and soon following his steps more naturally.

You knew what Kylo Ren was capable of when he was angry. The way he sometimes lashed out on inanimate objects that were nearby. He had shown restraint when your coworkers had been teasing ‘Matt’ about Kylo Ren’s inability to dance. He must have done the same when he had been filled by jealousy upon seeing you with your date.

His hands were moving down to your hips, onto your ass. You didn’t correct their position nor slap at his limbs. Instead you pressed up closer against him.

All that unspoken tension hadn’t been imagined. And, with three words from him, it was no longer unspoken:

“I want you.”

You balled your hands against the front of his shirt, tilted back your head and stared into his eyes, which were filled with hunger. He backed you up until you were leaning against the wall, his hands then grabbing underneath your thighs and hoisting you up. Kylo crushed his pelvis into yours, and you released a silent gasp that was followed by you gulping for air. He ground into you again, his hard length pressing against you through his pants and the bit of your dress that was draped between your legs. The Force user quickly remedied the second obstacle; he tugged at your dress, somehow careful to not rip it, and then pulled at your panties. These did rip when you quickly spluttered out that you didn’t care about them—this you blurted the very moment he hooked his fingers into them.

You wanted him. Oh, how you wanted those hips to work against you, with yours—movements you had dreamed of after each time you had danced with him.

Kylo Ren opened the front of his pants, working them down his hips enough to where they would not rub uncomfortably against your inner thighs. You were so wet, yet still he paused and ran a mere two fingers along your slit. You whined, thankful that no one would hear you above the music, or at least, in the back of your mind, that was what you hoped was the case. He twisted his wrist. Those two digits slipped into you until the first knuckle. You moaned though you once more verbalized how much you wanted him.

His chuckle was perfection—husky, breathy, a sort of tease that made you anticipate more the sound of him moaning. Kylo took himself in his hand, lining his cock at your entrance and pushing up into you. He was big, both thick and long, and you found your eyes widening as he purposely kept his movements slow. Your heart raced in your chest, your eyes locked with his. He shuddered as he entered you, however he did not lose control.

“Mmm—oh!” Fully sheathed inside of you, the man paused the movements in his hips. His lips, meanwhile, had tackled your exposed throat. Wet kisses down to your cleavage, the man laving the tops of your breasts with his tongue as his hands kept your hips securely in place. As much as you tried to fuck yourself on his cock, he wouldn’t let you. “Please.”

“Shh,” he said, a repetition of his chuckle caressing your ears. You swallowed thickly, quieting your pleas. It was then that you realized the song playing was coming to an end. There was a lull of silence. Had he been fucking you in that moment, the two of you would have been overheard, would have been caught.

The moment the next song started, the swell of sound threatened to swallow your moan. You knew he heard it though. The lips against your flesh curled. Kylo repeated the action, his hips doing a sort of swerve, the feeling of being dropped coupled with the sensation of being filled. You did not know how he executed these actions—nothing in the way you had danced with him had indicated that he was capable of such motion. You had to remind yourself that he was also a fighter. He well knew his own body.

The man had much to teach _you_ when it came to this sort of dance.

You did what you could to meet his thrusts. It would have been embarrassing had you been with anyone else, yet this man was willing to teach you. He shifted your hands so that you could hold yourself up better. His hands, meanwhile, guided your hips. A softly murmured, “Like this,” and you repeated the movements. Swirling your hips, rocking into him as you undulated your body. It caused your clitoris to rub against his flesh. He grunted underneath you. “Yes.” He swore when you repeated it again, this time correctly moving in time with his thrusts.

“Oh!” Your eyelids were already fluttering at the sensation of your building orgasm. You could not see straight, however that did not stop you from using one of your hands to shift his face closer to yours. Kylo Ren eagerly returned your kiss the moment your mouths met. His tongue was inside, exploring you. You mimicked this as well. His fingers were toying with the zipper of your dress. He never quite tugged it down though clearly he wanted to. “Later tonight,” you said against his mouth. He growled low in his throat at the promise you had given. His hips pounded into yours more forcefully, yet nothing that took away from the pleasure.

You could feel your juices slicking him, your orgasm causing your vaginal walls to tug at his cock as though milking it. He spilled into you with a groan. The hand that had been playing with your zipper was on your hip again, tugging you impossibly closer.

The two of you could not tear your eyes away from one another. Though your eyelids fluttered as you came, you did not turn your head at all. This time when the pair of you kissed, it was less erratic. You were given time to breathe between each kiss. Kylo whispered that he would take you away to his quarters. He wanted to leave immediately. He wanted you.

It brought a smile to your face. You wanted to go with him, to learn the things he could teach you. To feel your body and his working together.

“I need to tell—“

“Hurry,” he said in your ear. You pressed your lips against his in a more chaste kiss then started to smooth out your dress. Kylo Ren adjusted his clothing as well. Rather than return to the ballroom with you, however, he lingered there in the hallway. It did not take you more than a few minutes. As you were walking to rejoin the man, it occurred to you that he looked a lot like he had that day you had seen him lingering away from the other dancers. A lot like it, but not exactly. At that time, he had been awkward Matt and seemed so hesitant. This time? He was a man who knew what he wanted.

And what he wanted was you.


	14. Fake It Til You Make It [Kylo/Reader/Hux]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Despite all your best efforts, you had never been able to bring yourself to orgasm. Two of your superiors are willing to offer their assistance.
> 
> (Kylo Ren/Reader/Hux Fic)
> 
> Written by request
> 
> Rating: Mature/Explicit
> 
> Warnings: Threesome, sexual frustration, sex toy, oral, double penetration, vaginal sex, anal sex

Fake It Til You Make It

The buzzing in the room died as you clicked off the vibrator; at the same time, a sigh escaped your lips, which twisted into a scowl. This soon transformed into an outright snarl as you, exasperated at yet another failed attempt to bring yourself to orgasm, chucked the offending object across the room. You were only recently promoted to a rank where you no longer had to share living quarters with another. Granted, the walls were undoubtedly thin enough that your neighbors could likely hear everything. It was, thankfully, proper etiquette to say nothing at all on these matters. It was part of life aboard a Star Destroyer—any ship, really—and the crew of the _Finalizer_ was just as healthy in their sexual appetites as any, thank you very much.

You rolled onto your stomach, groaning. Oh, you had tried _many_ things in your attempt to discover how wonderful an orgasm could be. You had heard wonderful things about it. Had watched a number of holovids, and if those possessed any truth at all, then by the stars, you _were_ going to cum…somehow. In the past, you had started off using your own hands. That had not quite worked—neither external or internal masturbation. You had felt the build-up, but no fireworks.

You had fumbled around with more than one officer whom you were romantically involved with—yet never had you felt yourself aroused enough to try actual penetration. Unsurprisingly, your relationships had not lasted long. It was not as though there was much room for _dating_ , and thus many relationships aboard the _Finalizer_ were based on sex.

Presently, you glared at the discarded toy that was lying on the floor across the room. You were still feeling the stirrings of arousal, though nothing too intense. Your disappointment was stronger, prompting you to set the heels of your hands to your eyes in order to rub them. A swear tore itself from your lips, then another. You were interrupted only by the sound of a chime coming from your datapad. Your scowl returning, you lowered your hands from your face and rose from your bed. You took the four steps necessary to reach the object, which you lifted and immediately brought to life with a touch. A message.

That in itself would not have struck you as odd; not in the least. It was that the message had come from Kylo Ren that set your heart stuttering in your chest. Your throat bobbed as you swallowed, pinching your lips and screwing your eyes halfway closed. Exhaling through your nose, you opened the message. The single line was, quite frankly, nothing of what you would have ever expected.

_Another’s frustration has never before been quite so intriguing, officer._

While it was common knowledge amongst the crew that the man was a mind-reader—not in the typical sense; he implemented use of the Force to dive into one’s head—you had never considered that your thoughts could reach him from so far. Unless he was near.

You blinked, another thought arising in your mind. If he was near, after all, why would he be delving into your head? What would possess him to do such a thing? You brushed aside some of your hair, slipped your tongue between your teeth, and bit down lightly as you considered the message on your datapad again. _Projecting?_ you wondered after a moment. You did not understand the idea of it completely, however it was the only plausible explanation that your mind could come up with. Somehow your sexual frustration was easily projected to any Force-sensitive individuals in the vicinity. Or, as chance would have it, this was at least projected to Kylo Ren.

 _Very sorry, sir._ You frowned the moment you sent the message to him. It was less formal than you would have liked, though it did have that professional ring to it. The last thing you expected was a response from him.

_It is an intriguing challenge._

Was…was he offering to try to help get you off? You raised your eyebrows, your eyes widening as you stared at the message. You gulped, wincing at the idea that if he failed to bring you to orgasm, he would kill you out of frustration. You started to type up a response, hoping to let him down gently.

_While I am flattered, Commander, I don’t believe that it’s within regulations. And I don’t know if I would be entirely comfortable at any rate._

You squinted at what you had written, realizing your wording was less polite too late. You had already sent forth the message, and so you groaned. Another ding.

_Perhaps you need a buffer. That can be arranged as well._

You bit down on your bottom lip, wondering what the stars he meant by that. The idea of Kylo Ren touching you—well, you did feel that annoying sensation of heat coursing through your body. Annoying in the sense that you could never quite break the dam that always seemed to follow. What if he failed like all the others, your mind screamed. _You_ couldn’t even bring yourself to orgasm.

_I will show you._

That final message had you shuddering. While you had not exactly agreed verbally, you were under the impression that he could sense your curiosity as much as he could sense your sexual frustration. Perhaps he already knew that you were willing to try so long as he did not harm you.

Less than an hour later you were trembling all the more. As surprised as you had been to gain Kylo Ren’s attention, you were even more shocked to find that General Hux had been brought into the ordeal. The redhead strode over to your bed first, lowering himself onto it. You stiffened, starting to straighten up only to have his lips curl into a smirk and his eyes bore into your face. Your mouth went dry. You both felt and saw his hungry gaze trailing along your body. He set a hand on your thigh, rubbing up and down, and you felt yourself growing wet.

That’s how it always started, you thought, and yet it finished in disappointment.

“Not this time,” Kylo Ren’s deep voice cut through your thoughts. You closed your eyes, your lips parted as you tried to focus on breathing. You could hear a hiss of air, as though something was being released. A heavy thunk; something metallic being set on your bedside table. When next you opened your eyes, they widened considerably. Kylo Ren was far younger than you had ever imagined him. Those thick lips were twisted up in a smirk, much like the general’s, and you felt your breath hitching at the very sight of it. “I’ll make you cum for me.”

His voice, so deep—his real voice, so sensual in a way—and the dirty words he spoke had a whimper catching in your throat. General Hux continued to stroke your thigh, his hand hooking more inwards until at last he was cupping your pussy. He rubbed you through your clothing, and you parted your legs. Kylo Ren walked over to you, his hands finding the edge of your shirt. You raised your arms over your head so that he could tug the article off of you. Bucked your hips off the bed when he was tugging down your pants. Felt as though your cheeks were hotter than ever before as both General Hux and Kylo Ren stripped you of your panties and bra.

It did not escape you that neither of them had made a move to take off any layer of their own clothing. Kylo Ren dropped to his knees in front of the bed, meanwhile General Hux shifted you onto his lap, hooking your legs over his so that they were spread wide open for Kylo. The brown-eyed man pursed his lips, sending a trail of air towards you. It hit your clit in a manner that had your inner walls pulsing. Behind you, General Hux tilted his head so that he was able to press his lips to your neck. You sighed as he kissed you, and closed your eyes in an attempt to drown in the sensation of Kylo Ren moving forward and burying his face in your cunt.

“Mm,” you said, feeling his tongue running up and down along your slit. “That’s so nice.” Your moans sounded almost desperate to your own ears.

Kylo Ren, sighing, pulled back an inch. “I can see inside your mind—or did you forget?” You swallowed thickly over having been caught. “You need not fake anything. I’ll find it…what makes your toes curl. What makes you scream.” Between every few words, Kylo Ren lapped at you, his tongue swirling along your clit. At the same time, General Hux’s teeth grazed your flesh. This time when you moaned, it was not fake in the least. Kylo turned his head, kissed your inner thigh, and stood. At long last did he reach for the front of his robes, did he draw them aside and work open the front of his pants. You could feel the redhead hardening underneath you, and you nearly forgot to breathe. Kylo Ren pulled free his swollen member, stroking himself almost lazily. “You’ve used toys…”

“Don’t be sloppy, Ren,” Hux said, cupping one of your breasts in his hand, massaging it.

With a sort of snort, the taller of the two men set two fingers against your entrance. He pushed inside of you, never once refraining from pleasuring himself. You sighed, set a hand on General Hux’s hip, and squirmed against those venturous digits. Kylo Ren stroked inside of you—so deep, his fingers longer than any of your previous partners’. You felt your heart racing as you thought of what would come next. _That_ was something you had never experienced either. Sex.

 _I really want to cum._ You could feel the pressure within you building—then ebbing away for no reason at all. You groaned, frustration threatening to erase the last traces of arousal within you.

Kylo Ren and General Hux both chuckled. It was the former who spoke. “So impatient. Relax… You’ll cum.” You nodded, telling yourself that you could trust these two men, your superiors. Kylo began scissoring you, his movements slow and anything but sloppy. You closed your eyes once more and allowed yourself to give into the sensation; that feeling of arousal started to return. General Hux puckered his lips against the side of your neck once more, his kisses likely meant to help keep you relaxed. His hands, meanwhile, were busy with other tasks. One stroked your lower belly, his hand arched so that only his fingertips trailed along your flesh; and the other was still busily kneading your chest, tweaking a nipple. You bit down on your bottom lip and swallowed hard. You needed to be patient, you told yourself as your mind started to once more cloud with pleasure.

“Mm…ah!” The latter a noise of protest as Kylo Ren drew away. He was licking his lips, his hand working his cock. The sight of it had you clenching, and the feel of General Hux rolling his hips into yours, only intensified your feeling of need. The redhead stood, guiding your hips with his hands and not letting go until he was certain you would not collapse. Both men were beginning to strip. To say your eyes widened would have been an understatement. You had known that they wanted to make you cum, and yet for them to strip—how far would you go with them? Both of them… Kylo Ren once more licked his lips, trailing that skilled tongue where you could see it. “Fuck…” Hux and Ren chuckled, the sounds rich.

The Force user moved onto your bed, lying down on his back. Your eyes drank in the sight of his body. Meanwhile, General Hux lifted up a bottle of lubricant; this you caught in your peripheral. You bit down on your bottom lip, turning to him and watching as he unscrewed the lid. He dipped in three fingers, slicking them up. “Climb on him when you’re ready.” Kylo Ren had gripped his cock, was pumping himself as those words were spoken. You shuddered, climbed onto the bed, and moved to straddle him. His cock was flush against your wet cunt, not quite inside of you. General Hux moved onto the bed behind you, his finger prodding your rear. “Relax…we’ll take our time… You’re going to cum this time.” Your face felt so hot in your state of arousal. You were _dripping_ wet, and you were starting to believe them. They were more patient than other would-be lovers from your past.

Kylo Ren caressed your sides, urging you forward, getting you to rock against him. The movements allowed General Hux to freely move his finger, which he had managed to bury inside of you. It felt uncomfortable, though not painful. The lubricant, however, was one you had heard of; it increased arousal in women. They were pulling out all the stops. “Shh, shh,” Ren whispered, his lips quirking into a smirk as the redhead began to work the second digit into you. You trembled, moaning as the man below you bucked up into you, his cock caressing your clit. He pushed up his torso, wound a hand behind your head, and tugged your mouth onto his.

You moaned deeply, allowing his tongue to enter your orifice, quivering in excitement as it wormed about inside, teasing along your own. You began to return the kiss, your lips and tongue working with his. General Hux lathered more of the lube onto his fingers, returning them into you. You felt your vaginal walls beginning to almost pulsate, as though you _needed_ to be filled.

“You’ll be so full,” Kylo whispered against your lips, his teeth then seizing your bottom lip. He tugged gently, releasing it with a wet pop. “Just breathe through it.” General Hux maneuvered you so that your entrance was at last aligned with Ren’s cock. You gasped, throwing your head back as you were filled for the first time. Kylo Ren moaned in pleasure, whispering words of adoration as he took your virginity, commenting on how tight you felt. General Hux then started to work himself into you from behind.

Both men held you up, keeping you from collapsing as indeed you were filled so full. It was so strange, so foreign. It felt—at the first roll of Ren’s hips, it felt _amazing_. You whimpered. The dark-haired man mouthed your breasts, nibbling at one of your nipples. The redhead, meanwhile, began rubbing your lower belly, never quite reaching down to stroke your clit. Your legs were shaking around Kylo’s waist. The two men began to move inside of you in earnest, each groaning and baring their teeth as they eyed you hungrily.

“Fuck.”

You could not tell which one spoke this single word. Your mouth was hanging open, your mind so fogged with pleasure—at a depth you had never felt. You had never gotten _this_ aroused before. Your pleasure normally died down before this for reasons you could never explain. One of them reached down between your bodies, fingers ghosting over your clitoris. You hissed, whining and tossing back your head. It was _intense_.

“So nice…relax… We’ll make you cum, baby.”

Again, unsure who was saying what. They were both speaking so low, so soothingly. Husky grunts and groans, hands everywhere. Mouths everywhere. On your throat, your neck, your shoulder, your breasts. Tongues—Kylo Ren licking at your throat as General Hux yanked back your head to shove his tongue into your mouth. Both men bucking their hips into yours, fucking you deeply. Two sets of fingers on your clit now, both of them rocking against you. Relenting, backing off to make it all die down, to force it to start building again.

“Mm…please make me cum,” you moaned, feeling hands on your knees, jerking your legs further apart so that they could each fully sheath themselves within.

All those times you had faked an orgasm in an attempt to draw out a real one—a trick that had never worked for you. Now you were on the edge of cumming, you could _feel_ it, and tears were rolling down your cheeks with the sheer intensity of it all. You were begging for release. Both men were grabbing at your hips, holding you and pounding into you. Their bodies brushing against you, stroking you. Again dropping their hands, one each, to brush against your clit—and then you were so gone. _Screaming_ out your pleasure, swearing, “Fuck…yes! Yes…oh…fuck…fuck… Mmm…fuck!”

Panting filling the air, punctuating every one of your screams. The two men groaning, soon swearing as well, filling you with their cum. Your body trapped between them, each tugging at you, trying to pull you against them. You gasped, gulping for air, the three of you collapsing onto the bed together.

“Fuck…” you panted. Your two superiors released grunts of agreement. _So…invest in…double-sided—_

“Just…send a fucking…message…” Kylo Ren said between breaths. General Hux moaned in agreement, his hands starting to dance along your flesh. “And don’t be so…obsessed with…faking it…”

“Mm…mm…yeah,” you said, nodding and spreading your legs as both men reached between them, cupping you, slipping fingers into you. “Fuck…”


	15. Wrong Room [Hux/Reader/Ren]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: There had been an arrangement to meet up in his room. You really should have paid better attention to the numbers; though, at the same time, you were glad for the mistake.
> 
> (Kylo Ren/Reader/Hux Fic)
> 
> Rating: Mature/Explicit
> 
> Warnings: Threesome, slight dub-con, hinted praise kink, oral sex, double penetration, vaginal sex, anal sex, spanking, multiple orgasm

Wrong Room

Earlier that evening you had been flirting with another officer. You were part of a small group that had accompanied General Hux and Kylo Ren to a planet for the purpose of meeting with one of their suppliers. The mission having been completed, there had been ample time for the officers to indulge themselves in some fun. General Hux had reluctantly agreed to the festivities before retiring to bed; it was a rare occasion which found the redhead sleeping through the night. No one preoccupied themselves with such thoughts, however, as all were much more interested in letting loose. That was how you had gotten the scrap of paper with the man’s room number. He had whispered in your ear, telling you that he would meet you there. The plan was for the pair of you to leave at separate times so as to avoid rumors that would undoubtedly occur following your copulation.

Had you not been in a slightly inebriated state, you may have realized that the note read _512_ rather than the _215_. Alas, you were holding the note upside down and the numbers looked quite similar. You took what appeared to be slightly sloppy writing as enthusiasm.

Another factor that failed to prevent you from making the mistake was that the rooms did not have functioning locks. This, of course, was why all officers had been informed that it would be prudent to keep their weapons within arm’s reach. It was also why Kylo Ren and General Hux were bunking in the same room; for security purposes, although the Knight was out at the time you were heading in the direction of room _215_.

You did not even bother to knock, not wanting to chance anyone thinking you were knocking on _their_ door and thus opening up to find you at the door of someone else. A male someone else. So, you slipped into the room and quickly, but quietly, closed the door behind yourself. There was a shift on the bed, and you made your way over to there. You grabbed the edge of the blanket, earning a light grunt. Rather than pay attention to the fact that the grunt sounded quite different than what you had expected of the other officer, you moved underneath the covers and wormed your way between the man’s legs. He had already undressed, save for his boxers. You mouthed his cock through said article of clothing.

The man underneath you shifted, drawing his knees up partway. You reached for the hem of his boxers, drawing it down so that you could free his hardening member. You drew your tongue up its length, moaning upon realizing just how big the man was. Not just in length, but in girth as well. Your moan, coupled with your actions, caused the man to jerk—awake. You threw your hands to his thighs in shock when you heard his voice—you had not expected to hear _his_ voice—saying through clenched teeth:

“What the kriff do you think you are doing?”

There was the sound of a light being turned on simultaneous to the blanket being ripped off to the side. You had gone from horrible pale to sporting a very hot blush. You moved away from the man, on your knees between his legs. He appeared ready to spring at you should you not provide an appropriate answer. One did not form in your mind, however. You sat there, your mouth opening and closing multiple times.

“You were asked a question!”

You had to bite back tears of embarrassment and fear. Gulping, you found that words again escaped you when you tried to utter out a single syllable. All that was produced was a slight whistling sound of air escaping you. His eyes were running up and down your body, his eyebrows drawn towards one another and his lips pursed as he visibly tried to place your face. You were out of uniform, much like the other officers. In a thin, light gown you had purchased on-planet that was almost white in color. Your hair was down, and you were wearing the slightest touch of make-up.

“Officer?” His voice border-lined cautious, as though he was prepared to admit to making a mistake in referring to you as such. You tensed at the term, however, and he appeared to relax. General Hux settled on the bed, propping himself up with his elbows as he stared down at you. “Proceed.” Your eyes searched his face; your mind was in a state of disbelief. Without batting an eyelash, the redhead reiterated: “Suck. My. Cock. Officer.”

You trembled, awkwardly leaning forward as your heart pounded in your chest, its beat echoing in your ears. You lowered your mouth onto the head of his cock, seizing his shaft with shaking hands. He hissed in pleasure at the contact, bucking his hips when you traced the tip of your tongue along his slit. General Hux reached down, entangling his fingers in your hair whilst thrusting up into your mouth, forcing himself towards the back of your throat. You momentarily gagged before you managed to regain control over yourself. You found yourself moaning again, eagerly starting to bob your head while at the same time using your hand to pleasure what part of him wasn’t inside your mouth.

“Wrong room, mm, officer?”

“Mm-hmm,” you managed to hum while keeping him in your mouth. The vibrations caused him to shudder.

His breathing was labored as he said, “Thank the stars.” You missed the sound of the door opening and closing again, you were much too focused on pleasuring your superior officer, who kept rolling his hips, fucking your mouth in slow, long thrusts. “Lord Ren.”

“General Hux.” You stiffened on the bed, tensing and attempting to move so that you would not be reprimanded for failing to greet your superior. “Don’t stop on my account… An officer?”

“Indeed,” General Hux said, his teeth clearly clenched again, his hand fisting your hair and pulling you forward while he thrust up into your mouth, burying himself as deeply he could go. “Don’t stand there and watch.” You heard a shuffling sound. General Hux made a low noise in his throat. “That’s _not_ what I meant.”

You heard a static-like chuckle coming from the Knight of Ren prior to the mattress dipping under new weight. You tensed, the general’s cock in your mouth, when a hand trailed along your spine. It then drew downwards until the limb settled on the middle of your back. There, fingers began to bunch up your gown, drawing it up, up, up—exposing your panties to the man behind you. Two leather-clad fingers jerked your underwear to the side. Kylo Ren used his other hand to align himself along your folds. You gasped at the feel of him. Both your superiors, it seemed, were well hung.

General Hux released your head. He started to sit up, forcing you to do the same. You were on your knees, Kylo Ren’s hands on your waist as he experimentally rolled his hips. You inhaled deeply, your eyelids fluttering. The man in front of you observed your reactions before proceeding. He set his hands just above where Kylo had placed his, and General Hux turned you around so that your front was pressed tightly against the Knight, whose shoulders heaved as he inhaled sharply.

“Get well-acquainted,” the general drawled before moving out of sight.

That visor was pointed in your direction, and you could feel yourself being assessed by the man, who pushed up against you. Your lips parted at the way his cock rubbed into you. “Remove your clothing,” the Force user said calmly. You shyly seized your gown, lifting it above your head before taking off your panties as well. You reached behind yourself, unsnapping your bra. By the time you were fully naked, General Hux had returned to the room. You noticed immediately that in his hand was a bottle of lubricant.

The redhead climbed onto the bed behind you. You could tell he was kneeling by the way the mattress dipped. When you heard him opening the bottle, you tensed. In front of you, Kylo Ren dropped a hand to his waist. The sight of him seizing hold of his lightsaber only caused you to freeze up further. That is, until he set the tip of it against your lips. General Hux, catching sight of what the other had done, uttered out an order.

“Bite down on it, officer.”

You parted your lips, opening your mouth enough for the man in front of you to slip the metal inside. You bit down around the hilt of the lightsaber the moment you felt a lube-slicked finger prodding your ass. The cold mask of Kylo Ren’s helmet fogged with your puffs of breath, your teeth clenched while your lips were pulled back in a snarl; the man behind you had thrust a digit within. It was not necessarily painful, however you could not help but feel a strong sense of discomfort. General Hux placed his other hand on your ass, using his thumb to draw aside your cheek to allow better access. He removed his finger, coated both it and the next in more lube, and this time pressed two digits into you. Your teeth greedily latched more tightly onto the metal in your mouth.

Apparently bored with simply watching you, Kylo Ren began shoving his lightsaber back and forth, fucking your mouth with it as the general prepared you. You whimpered, swallowing thickly when the still-clothed man teased your outer lips with his cock. Three fingers were inside of you now, twisting and scissoring. You were trembling, your hands gripping the front of Ren’s robes as you were forced to take his weapon more deeply into your mouth, towards your throat. Four fingers; Kylo Ren using his free hand to rub your side, up and down its entire length. Suddenly devoid of fingers; General Hux lathered his cock with lube before positioning himself at your prepared entrance. He started to press forward, sinking into you inch by inch.

Your eyes widened then closed. Sharp inhales and exhales through your nose. It was only when the General was fully seated within you that Kylo hooked his arm underneath your thigh, stretching it upwards, spreading it so that he could enter you. His movements were sharper, more abrupt. You half-moaned, half-screamed against the lightsaber. Their initial thrusts were sloppy, not in time with one another. You grit your teeth, your brain battling with sensations of both pleasure and pain; you were not sure which sensation was stronger. General Hux drew aside your hair, his tongue waggling along the back of your neck in unison with the moment Kylo released the lightsaber’s hilt—which was kept in place by the Force—and cupped your left breast, his thumb rolling your nipple. Pleasure. Pure pleasure, and you found yourself rolling your hips to meet their thrusts. Together the three of you found a good rhythm.

General Hux reached forward, pulling the lightsaber out of your mouth and tossing the weapon off to the side. He hooked three fingers around the corner of your mouth, dragging down his hand so that those digits then tugged at your teeth and forced you to open your mouth. Kylo Ren pressed his mouthpiece close to your parted lips. Your breath fogged on the metal. You blinked repeatedly, your mind becoming hazy in all the sensations you were feeling. You flicked out your tongue, running it along the General’s fingers before swiping it up the Knight’s mouthpiece. A sudden pressure against your clit revealed how pleased he was with your actions; the Force rocked against you in waves, undulating in time with your hips.

From behind you, General Hux hooked his arms around yours, yanking them back. You found yourself all the more stretched, discovered that the two men were able to move more deeply within you. You could feel both their cocks stroking you from inside. Then suddenly they both withdrew. As though by some unspoken agreement, they worked together smoothly. The redhead turned you, and Kylo Ren hooked his arms under yours, rendering you incapable of using your hands to do anything more than reach for his gloved hands, which he had set on either side of your head. General Hux, meanwhile, had captured your thighs in a similar manner. He hooked your legs over his shoulders, burying his face into your wet cunt.

You could not even throw your head back in pleasure, Kylo Ren’s grip was so tight. You were forced to watch your superior officer’s actions; the redhead did not break eye contact with you. You were suspended in midair between the pair of them, your chest rising and falling heavily as the man between your legs slowly ran his tongue up and down your pussy. You curled your toes, arching your back and releasing a moaned out whimper. He was placing sloppy kisses against you, suckling on your clit. You almost screamed in orgasm. Then did release a light scream when the man did not relent. Your over-sensitive nub was continuously assaulted by the man. He dragged it up between his teeth, rolled his tongue over it, and sucked. You were almost screaming pleas—pleas for him to stop, to wait a moment, oh fuck you couldn’t take it. Your nails were digging into the leather of Ren’s gloves. General Hux smirked against you, but stop he did not. If anything, your whimpers and cries only urged him to increase the speed at which his tongue was flicking against you.

Sweat was gathered on your skin, some dripping from your forehead down the length of your face. “You taste so kriffing good,” he hissed against you. His hot breath only stimulated you more. You panted, your jaw slack as you stared down at him through half-lidded eyes. General Hux licked his lips then sealed his mouth over you once more. You moaned out his title as he made you cum a second time.

This time when he pulled away, he unhooked your legs from his shoulders. Kylo Ren also released you—only long enough to whip you around and secure your legs around his waist as he thrust up inside of you. The man stood from the bed, his hands under your ass to keep you against him. General Hux, too, had moved off the bed. You heard him grabbing something. Kylo lifted his hands to your waist—and suddenly you knew _exactly_ what the general had grabbed, as it hit against your ass with an echoing _smack_. You bucked your hips into Ren’s when the belt hit.

“Oh…oh…oh, stars,” you mumbled, your brain processing the pleasure derived from Kylo Ren thrusting repeatedly into you while at the same time sorting through the pain obtained from the belt stinging your ass. You set your hands on Kylo Ren’s shoulders, riding him. “Mmm—ah!” The belt met your rear another time, a last time. General Hux discarded the item in favor of realigning himself with your ass. The feel of both men inside of you was deliciously familiar. “Ooooh! Sir!” He had reached up between your body and Ren’s to fondle your chest.

“You’re being good for your commander and general, officer. Perhaps you should be rewarded.” You did not complain when they withdrew from you. Nor when you were set on your knees, your sore ass touching your feet. “Open your mouth.” Ever the obedient officer, you did so immediately. General Hux and Kylo Ren jerked themselves a few times, their cum spurting, hitting you in the face, the mouth, some on your chest. You ran your tongue over your lips when they were finished. “Pay more attention to what room you enter.”

“Yes, sir,” you managed between pants.

“Get back on the bed.” You glanced at the Knight when he uttered the words. You then did as told, crawling back onto the mattress. The Force user was not far behind. He grabbed up his lightsaber, aligning it with your entrance and thrusting it into you. You hissed at the sudden intrusion. Kylo worked the hilt in and out of you slowly at first then began to speed up his movements the moment you started riding the weapon of your own accord. General Hux climbed onto the bed in front of you. He seized the back of your head, his fingers practically digging into your scalp as he grabbed at your hair. His tongue traced your lips, your own organ flicking out to meet his.

“Good work, officer.”

Both of your superiors had uttered out those three words in unison. You came right there instantly, moaning and trembling so badly that both Kylo Ren and General Hux had to hold you to keep you from collapsing.


	16. Damn-eron [Poe/Reader]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Who knew all his flirting was serious?
> 
> (Poe/Reader Fic)
> 
> Rating: Mature
> 
> Warnings: Vaginal sex and foreplay

Damn-eron

It was said that pilots knew their own ships inside and out. Though some still relied on technicians for minor repairs, a number of the pilots of the Resistance could offer a helpful hand to such individuals. In fact, the handsome pilot known as Poe Dameron had assisted you on not only his own ship, but a few others as well. He flirted and offered sarcastic remarks to nearly anyone; you had learned early on that he possessed a rather playful personality. You, naturally, found it quite refreshing given the seriousness of war. It was a breath of fresh air, so much so that you always felt your shoulders relaxing the moment you heard his voice.

Today had been no different. That playful lilt of his when he said your name, the way he winked a few of the other pilots when they walked by. Even how he seized his bottom lip with his teeth, his eyes ghosting over your frame. It was all familiar to you, all _Poe_. You raised a single eyebrow when he gestured with a jerk of his head towards one of the buildings. The other times he had acted in this manner, it had been during a meal break. You blinked at him, slowly, although complied with his wishes for you to follow. Poe was only a few steps ahead of you the entire time. Both of you acknowledged your fellow Resistance members when they called out to you, however you found that your mind was too wrapped up in thoughts of what Poe wanted for you to care much about the brief exchanges.

After the two of you entered the building, the pilot did not head for the food line as you had expected. Thus your mind further worked itself into a frenzy. You could feel your pulse quickening, your eyes narrowing in slight confusion and your fingers twitching at your sides. Poe ducked into one of the hallways, you mere feet behind him. Down further into the building until the pair of you arrived at a secluded room.

“Oh!” you all but shouted, your eyes widening and brows drawing upwards. He had joked about the two of you having sex here before—but it _had_ been a joke, hadn’t it? Noticing your expression, he ran his tongue along his teeth and hovered near the door. Your eyes ran along the couch then returned to him, trailing up to his face. “I… I didn’t realize you were serious.” He chuckled, a sheepish grin crossing his features. That was another thing you liked about Poe Dameron; though he was the best pilot the Resistance had to offer, he well knew humility. “N-not that I… Not that I don’t, uhm, want to.” You could feel blood rushing into your face. Moving from leg to leg, you had dropped your gaze to his chest, unable to meet his eye in your nervousness.

“Don’t feel forced,” he said, and you immediately shook your head. Oh, had you thought about touching him. Many times. Though you refused to admit this aloud, you hoped he understood that your desire likely matched his own. Poe at last stepped forward, his hand instantly finding your hip. You gulped down saliva at the feel of him touching you. His other hand, he cupped your chin between forefinger and thumb, gently raising your head so that you once more met his eyes. “A different place?”

“N-no. I… I like the idea…of here.” He was being gentle with you, though at the same time his flirtatious advances had not died down completely. The man knew how to use his eyes, his mouth—that smirk, the way it had you imagining what other things he could do with it. Poe bent down, his lips brushing over yours though he did not _quite_ kiss you yet. You released a shuddering breath that created heat between your mouth and his. His lips parted, swallowing that heat and then pressing it to you, his mouth at last sealing atop yours. You moaned, reaching up and winding your arms around his neck.

So many times had you pictured kissing him, and yet never had they been this perfect. Reality was, for once, better than a dream.

The hand that had been on your chin dropped to your shoulder before making its way down your back. It paused, hooking around you and sliding until he was able to cup your breast. You whimpered into the kiss, which he deepened; his tongue entered your mouth, worming its way around, the man _tasting_ you as you shyly pressed forward as well. He had had chocolate recently, as well as something spicy. It was a delicious mix that you pressing your body up against his. He ground back into you, his arousal growing with every thrust of your hips. The two of you broke apart only to breathe, your eyes and his open, the pair of you drinking in the sight of one another.

“You’re…one helluva kisser, Dameron,” you managed between breaths. He chuckled, swooping in for another. You met him halfway, your hands tugging at his shirt. This time when the two of you broke apart, it was so that you could work together to pull his top off of his body. Your eyes once more widened, taking in the sight of his toned abdomen. You started to reach for him, only to have Poe cut you off, his hands gripped the hem of your shirt. You nodded, giving him permission to begin stripping you; stretching your hands up over your head so that he had no issues with it. Then, as his hands rounded you to tackle your bra, you at last touched his stomach. The muscles tensed under your touch before relaxing. You set only the tips of your fingers on him, ghosting up the length of his body to his chest.

Poe Dameron swore, a groan escaping him as you drew light circles around his nipples, which were hardening. He nearly tore your bra down the length of your arms, tossing the article of clothing off to the side so that he could grab hold of your chest in full. You moaned, gasping and allowing your head to fall back when he, too, pinched your nipples. The man did not stop there; he hungrily leaned forward and ran his tongue along your left breast before sucking the nipple into his mouth. His teeth clenched gently around the bud before he let it free. This time, you were the one swearing.

Your panties were growing wet, and the bulge in his pants was only getting bigger. You dropped down to your knees, your hands and his working open the front of his clothing until you were able to free his cock. You stroked it a few times, licking your lips at the sight of it. “Damn-eron.” He chuckled at your pun, a soft groan leaving him a moment later when you moved forward and ran your tongue along his slit.

“Fuck, you’re sweet,” he whispered as you drew him into your mouth. You hummed around him, your eyes lifting towards his face as you began to bob your head. You sucked around him, gathering saliva to help slick him up and make your progress go more smoothly. This time when he bit down on his bottom lip, the sight went straight to your cunt, which clenched around nothing. You cupped his sac, caressing him and hollowing out your cheeks. “Mm. Damn.” You hummed out the two syllables of ‘eron’, and Poe chuckled. “I don’t think…I’ve ever…fuck…laughed…during a blow job.”

You pulled off of him with a light pop, salvia connecting your lips to his cock until you flicked out your tongue. “Not insulted at all by it.” The two of you shared a lopsided grin before you wrapped your hand around him, pumping him and sealing your lips around the head of his erection. You swirled your tongue around him, teasing his slit and swallowing as precum began to dribble on your tongue.

“My turn,” he grunted, gently nudging at your shoulders with both hands to urge you away. You obliged without complaint. Poe waved towards the couch, suggested that you removed your bottoms with an unspoken promise on the tip of his tongue, and followed you as you did just that. You wiggled your hips a bit as you pushed down your pants and panties at the same time, suddenly naked as the day you were born. You climbed onto the couch, pressing your legs close together as you stared at the man in anticipation. Poe grinned, the pilot setting his hands atop your knees and pushing your legs apart. He hooked them over his arms, turning you and then tugging so that you fell back a bit. The man placed both your limbs over his shoulders, practically diving in.

You nearly screamed in ecstasy as the feel of his mouth on you, his tongue expertly drawing figure eights on your clit. Your mouth was hanging open. Panting; it took you only a few seconds to realize you were panting so loudly, gasping and moaning his name between each desperate breath. He groaned, the vibrations causing a delicious tingling to travel through you. That skilled tongue delved into your opening, its owner again moaning as he tasted you. You rocked into him, your hands finding his hair, entangling in his curls.

“Mmm….Damn…fuck…Poe!” You could feel your orgasm building, could feel your walls beginning to pulse as his tongue flicked in and out of you. His teeth grazed along your clit, the man kissing at you. Pulling back, letting your arousal die down, only to begin anew. You nearly sobbed when at last your orgasm washed over you. Poe tugged you closer to him, suckling at your cunt, swallowing every drop of your cum that he could.

Poe swiped his tongue along his lips, humming in delight as he gathered the last of your juices into his mouth. He started to kiss up the length of your body, at the same time using a single hand to push his pants down further. You cupped his face as he aligned himself with you. His mouth found yours, the man thrusting up into you. You shuddered at the feeling of fullness, your legs pressing towards one another as you sought to lock him there within you. Poe dropped a hand to your hip, caressing up and down. Whispering words your brain was hardly comprehending as he started to move inside of you.

“You’re so sweet,” he repeated before his mouth again found yours. You could taste yourself on him, which only spurred you on. Your hands found his shoulders, and you rolled in a way that he knew to allow you to push him onto his back. Poe Dameron chuckled as he stared up at you. His hands were on your hips, holding you as you rode him. “Damn. You’re…amazing.”

“Sh…shit… Mmm…Poe,” you moaned out, nearly collapsing atop him as you came a second time. Your pulsating walls tugged his orgasm from him, the man seizing his lower lip so hard you imagined it would start bleeding. You rolled off of him, snuggling against his body when he angled himself to allow you room. “Fuck, that was amazing.”

“Told you…nice place for a fuck.”

“Shit…”

“You can pick next.”

“You…uhm…ever—“

“In the X-wing?” he teased, the man perhaps knowing you a bit too well. You brushed back some of your hair, reluctant to answer. “I know the perfect time—when no one’s around…”

“If someone does come—“

“I’ll shove you down so no one will see you,” he said with a wink. Between his legs, you knew. You nodded eagerly at the very idea of it.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: You were not entirely sure what had started it. Wait, scratch that. You remembered. You had lost a bet that you could beat the man at holo-chess. 
> 
> (Kylo Ren/Reader/Knights Fic)
> 
> Rating: Explicit
> 
> Warnings: Orgy? Sex; Oral; anal; vaginal; possible slight dub-con

** But Wait… **

You were not entirely sure what had started it. Wait, scratch that. You remembered. You had lost a bet that you could beat the man at holo-chess. Unlike usual, you had not been betting money. It may have been the minute amount of alcohol in your system that had influenced you to gesture to the three helmeted individuals and inform them that if they beat you then you would fuck them all. It had been said in half jest. And you certainly hadn’t meant that they would be fucking you at the same time. Yet there you were, your mouth working the cock of one of the men, whose hand was buried in your hair as he thrust forward; your ass stretched and filled by the second, and he was groaning loudly in appreciation; and last was the one they referred to as the Master of the Knights of Ren. He was buried to his balls in your cunt, his hands seizing your hips roughly as he fucked himself into you.

You moaned around the dick that was in your mouth, sliding your tongue along the underside of the shaft. The man in your ass spread your cheeks further, pushing in deeper. The friction within you caused you to wet more around the leader, who shuddered. He started to withdraw his hips then thrust back into you. The man inside of your mouth was holding onto your wrist with one of hands, your other hand held captive by the man who pushed himself fully inside of your rear. The Master of the Knights of Ren, Kylo Ren, raised one hand from your hip, seizing one of your nipples. He pinched, rolling the bud as it hardened from the stimulation.

Whimpering, you started swallowing instinctively when you felt the Knight’s cock twitching in your mouth. He came with a heavy groan, swearing in appreciation. As he pulled back, some of his cum dribbled onto your chin. You inhaled deeply, not really caring about that at the moment as the Knight of Ren that was in your ass and the Master of the Knights shifted. They were on their knees, you between them as they increased the pace at which they were fucking you. Kylo snapped his hips forward, forcing your ass more tightly against his comrade, who then bucked up into you and sent you rocking the other way.

“F…fuck!” you moaned out in appreciation. One of them was groping at your chest, the other was rubbing your clit. You could hardly keep your eyes open through the pleasure, and so you could not say who was pleasuring you where. You bounced in their laps, using your legs to raise and lower yourself. That was, at least, until Kylo Ren hiked your leg up over his arm. You breathed through your nose, panting and trying to not pass out from the sheer pleasure of everything as he hit your g-spot at this new angle. He was working his hips fast and hard into yours, the man behind you beginning to meet this pace.

All too soon your orgasm came crushing over you. Your walls tugged at them, drawing out their orgasms as well. They each ejaculated hard into you, their bodies shuddering. You gulped, swallowing and trembling as the Knight that was behind you shifted away. You could hear him readjusting himself while the Master of the Knights of Ren drew circles along your hips.

“You can bring the others.”

“What?” you asked breathlessly, shaking your head in confusion.

Kylo Ren considered you through that mask of his. “You told me that if I won, you would fuck me and my Knights of Ren.” Oh, shit, you thought. You hadn’t realized he would take it to mean _all_ of them. “There’s more.”

** …And More **

You swirled your tongue on the head of the man’s erection. The knight released a ragged breath, shifting his weight onto both legs; you were pumping his length in one hand, your other hand busy with the knight that was on your other side. You had to say this for the Master of the Knights of Ren: he was _very_ attractive when he took that helmet off, and that pouty mouth knew _exactly_ what it was doing as you knelt with your knees on either side of his head, his tongue working your clit before he started to slurp at your juices again. You rocked your hips against his mouth, which eagerly enveloped you. His eyes occasionally would travel towards your hands to watch you working. You took a moment to breathe then shifted a little, turning your head so that you could engulf the second knight’s cock with your mouth. He was very vocal in his approval.

Kylo Ren used his hands to push at your inner thighs. “Turn around.” You removed your mouth from the cock, temporarily releasing the two knights as you turned. You realized immediately why this had been demanded of you. The moment Kylo Ren started to work your clit again, you shuddered and wrapped your hands around the two cocks to resume pleasuring them. Your mouth, however, was filled by one of the other knights, who was standing with his feet on either side of Kylo Ren’s hips. You bobbed your head, fingers entangling themselves in your hair so that the knight in your mouth could force you to take him in deeper.

You moaned, breathing through your nose when it wasn’t buried in the man’s dark curls as he thrust forward again. Kylo nibbled your clitoris then plunged his tongue within you. You used your thumbs to draw circles around the heads of the erections in your hands. Precum smeared, which caused you to wet against the mouth that was fucking you. As you came, you groaned. The knights sighed, and you could tell they were holding out, trying not to cum yet. They moved away from you long enough to allow the Master of the Knights to turn around, positioning you over his cock. He slammed up into your wet entrance. You gasped, your hands taken up by the two knights at your sides. They replaced your limbs around their cocks. The other knight stood over Ren’s stomach, grabbing your head between his hands and pulling your mouth onto his cock. He fucked your face roughly, his cock sliding partway down your throat.

Another of the knights was behind you. You felt him positioning his cock at your ass then sliding in. Whimpering, you tried to keep your mind from being too fogged with pleasure so that you could please all five men that were using your body. Your pussy was so wet, and you could feel your arousal returning already. The knight in your ass reached forward, groping both your breasts. He pinched your nipples, pressing your breasts towards one another then apart. Rolling them, massaging them. You rocked harder against the cocks that were in your ass and pussy. Your hands were working faster on the two knights, your tongue flicking quickly against the underside of the cock within your orifice.

The knight at your left lost it first, ejaculating on your hand, some hitting higher up your arm. Second to cum was the knight in your mouth. You licked your lips when he pulled out then turned your attention to the cock in your right hand. The knight shoved the other away, taking his spot over Kylo so that you could suck him off. You placed one hand on Kylo’s stomach so that you could ride the two men faster. Jerking the other knight, you pulled back when you felt his cock twitching. He came in your open mouth, on your breasts. Some of his semen dripped onto Kylo’s abdomen. You smeared the cum along the man, coating your fingers in it then drawing those digits to your clit. You rocked them fast, feeling the pressure within you building and building.

The Master of the Knights slowed his thrusting, panting and shuddering as he fought to contain himself. When the other knight came in your ass, he was pushed away by Ren’s foot. Having you all to himself, Kylo jerked your wrists up into one hand. He pinned you on the ground under him, fucking you harder than previously. You grit your teeth, your ass not touching the ground as the two of you worked yourselves harder and harder against one another. You were both panting, staring at one another’s faces. Feeding off one another. A presence in your mind. Him feeding off your pleasure, him groaning as he came inside you. Feeling so full, so warm, so delicious, you threw your head back and felt tears spilling out the corners of your eyes as you came.

“Damn….mmm…” You ran a hand along your forehead. “Shit…” You needed a shower, you thought.

“Yes. We all do.” His lips twitched at the corners. Your eyebrows drew upwards, seeing the implication of his words.


End file.
